


Mad World

by kwizbit



Category: 28 Days Later (2002), 28 Weeks Later (2007), Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwizbit/pseuds/kwizbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos ensues when the Rage virus from 28 Days/Weeks Later makes a debut on the Roots & Rock N Roll Tour.<br/>Zac-centric fanfiction<br/>[Note: this can be read without knowing anything about the movies]<br/>Storyboard: https://www.pinterest.com/kwizbitwrites/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

_ Zac - October 14th 2015 _

I remember how it all started - like a nightmare come true.  Thinking back, it almost reminded me of the Paramus Mall incident back when I was eleven. One minute I was holding onto my brother Taylor’s shirt, the next I was suddenly lost in a sea of screaming pre-teen and teenage girls.  I could practically feel them closing in on me as I looked around helplessly.  Thankfully, someone came to my rescue and pulled me out of there, but the fear stuck with me for years.

 

This situation couldn’t even hold a candle to that.

 

I was on stage for our second night at the Cleveland House of Blues for our  _ Roots and Rock n’ Roll Tour _ .  It was mid-October, almost a week before my 30th birthday.  We always seemed to tour on my birthday, though I didn’t really mind too much.  I knew we would do something extra special, since that was our tradition for any birthdays on the road.  It was just hard at times, being away from Kate and the kids.  It made me miss them a little more.

 

I was playing a solo of  _ Broken Angel _ .   I was used to random chatter and a shriek or two from fans, during solos especially, but I usually chose to ignore them.  Unless it was something inappropriate, like that one time a couple years ago where I called a fan a ‘drunk bitch’.  But in all fairness, what she’d said to me had been a lot worse.  Regardless, tonight’s interruption was very different.

 

I knew I wasn’t the greatest piano player.  I much prefer hiding behind my drum kit; the piano always leaves me feeling exposed.  Sure I seem outgoing and funny, but I can be quite shy under that mask.  I tend to make a mistake or three on some of the chords, but so far tonight I’d done pretty well.  I was feeling quite proud of myself, and began playing more intensely.  Right up until I heard the bloodcurdling scream, and it was then that my fingers faltered.  I glanced up and into the crowd for a moment, hoping to ignore it and move right on to the next verse, but what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

 

About halfway back, there was some sort of uprising in the crowd.  Possibly an argument between fans, though it was hard to tell from up here.  More people in that area began shouting, and the crowd seemed to swell.  I let my hands fall from the keys.

 

Things like this never happened at Hanson concerts.  I tried to think on my feet and remember what I was supposed to do in a situation like this - the one you plan for but never expect.  It was so rare for us, that I could count on one hand the number of times it had happened.  Usually Taylor or Isaac witnessed things first, being more of the front men.  I looked around for security, so I could give them a signal, but as I looked around, I noticed they had already started pushing through fans towards the problem.

 

Not one person was looking at the stage anymore.

 

“She’s bleeding!” I heard a shout, and I stood up from the piano bench, moving toward the edge of the stage and squinting through the bright lights to see more clearly.

 

It was all so unexpected.  I felt powerless to get the fans’ attention back.  Someone was hurt, and it didn’t seem right to detract from that, even though we’d always been instructed to keep playing and keep our cool.  One question ran through my mind: what was going on back there?

 

I continued to watch as the crowd seemed to part out and away from the area where the scream was heard, which left a small clearing.  It was then that I saw her.  Even from my place on the stage, I could tell something was very wrong with this fan.  Her eyes were extremely bloodshot - almost the way people look in a red-eyed photo, but her angry expression made it worse.  Her hair was wild, and her movements seemed unnatural.  Her body was spasming, making her appear animalistic.  She began gagging and coughing, eliciting gasps from those around her.

 

_ What the hell? _

 

And that was when she looked right at me.  I froze.  Our eyes were locked for what felt like minutes, but really must have been seconds, because the next thing I knew, she projectile vomited a ton of blood…. All over another fan, who shrieked in horror.  

 

I felt my own stomach turn just seeing it, but what happened next was the scariest thing I’d ever witnessed.  The deranged fan had now turned to the security guard that was coming towards her, grabbed him by the shoulders, and bit right into his neck, more blood spurting everywhere.

 

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped.  I felt even more nauseated, swallowing back the nasty taste of bile that had risen in my throat.

 

What looked like the beginnings of a slasher movie was now taking place in the crowd.  More screaming rang out; the volume quickly rising.  Crowds of people began to make their way toward the back exits, like a human stampede.  Some fans in the rows closest to me were even trying to clamber over each other to get out.  The decibels of sound were higher than I’d heard in years.

 

I felt a hand on my right shoulder, and I practically jumped out of my skin, until I realized it was just my brother.  He must have heard all the commotion and come out to check on me.

“Zac, what the hell is--”  Taylor was shouting close to my ear to be heard, and even then I could barely hear him.  He didn’t even finish his sentence as he looked out at our fans.

 

Following his gaze, I saw the girl who’d been covered in vomit-blood beginning her own spasmodic dance, coughing and gagging.  It was as if she’d been….  I didn’t allow myself to finish the thought.  That would be impossible.  I thought of the catalyst to this whole ordeal - the crazed girl who’d stared me down, but as I scanned the audience, I could no longer find her.

 

I turned back to my brother, shouting to be heard over the noise, “Tay… We need to get out of here!”

 

There was a look of shock on his face from the bloodbath he was witnessing, and he shook his head a little to bring his focus back to me.  Our eyes met, our fear palpable.

 

“Ok, let’s go,” was all Taylor could get out.

 

We both turned and hastily made our way toward the wings, but at the last second, I took a moment to look back.  Sensing I’d stopped, Taylor paused too.  We could actually see some girls trying to climb up onto the stage where we’d just been standing.  The chaos was insurmountable, and it had only been a matter of minutes.

 

“We’d better run,” I warned, breaking into a jog.  I felt Taylor grab onto my elbow and follow me backstage.

 

We came to a stop once we noticed things were not normal here either.  Staff and crew had abandoned everything.  I saw people running by the doorway out in the back hall, shouting and calling out to one another.  You could still hear the deafening screams of the crowd even from here, only slightly muffled by the walls and curtains.

 

I continued looking for the other most important person.

 

“Where’s Ike?” I asked Taylor.  I’d been expecting him to be back here.  Apparently, Taylor had been, too.

 

“I don’t know, he was with me just before I went out to check on you.”

 

We didn’t have much time, and those girls were already closing in.  They’d be back here in minutes, and we’d both be trampled.

 

“I’m right here,” a breathless Isaac said as he jogged up alongside us.  He looked as panicked as we did.  “There’s something wrong--”

 

“We know,” Taylor interrupted. “Where the hell were you?”

 

“I was in the bathroom, and I was almost mauled, thank you very much,” Isaac shot back, defensively.

 

“Guys, we don’t have time for this,” I interjected, sensing an escalating argument.  The initial shock was wearing off of me, and I felt the need to be more in control of the situation. “We have to get to the bus.”

 

That was all the encouragement Taylor needed.  “Zac’s right.  Let’s go,” he started heading to the hall, towards the exit, motioning to us to follow.  I wasn’t far behind him, with Isaac close on my heels.

 

Seconds later, I practically crashed into Taylor, who had stopped short after pushing a door open to the outside.  He didn’t seem bothered by my collision, as he was focused elsewhere.

 

“Oh my gosh,” Taylor said in disbelief.  I peered out over his shoulder, his arm going out to hold us back from going out there.

 

If the inside of the venue was chaos, the surrounding area outside was even worse.  Car windows were broken; I could hear their alarms going off.  Trash was everywhere on the ground.  What looked like blood was, too.  People were running and screaming from every direction, almost all of them covered in blood.  It was hard to tell if they were injured, or just unfortunate victims caught in the midst of blood-spewage, or maybe those crazy-eyed, spastic things I’d seen earlier.

 

“We’re going to have to make a run for it,” I told them, finally finding my voice.

 

“Jesus…” Isaac breathed.

 

“Let’s go!” Taylor urged, heading out into the street.  Isaac and I followed.  I actually grabbed Taylor’s shirt, in fear that we’d be separated.

 

I could hear one of those things off to the left of us, the distinct coughing and gagging sounds seemingly their trademark.  It just served to set fire to my feet, our speed collectively increasing.  We wasted no time turning a right corner, away from the sound and closer to our destination.

 

The three of us continued to move as a single unit.  We were less than a block from the bus now.  All I wanted to do was make it to safety and get the hell out of here.  I’m sure my brothers felt the same.

 

We got to the last corner, pausing a moment to catch our breath.  We were the only ones that had gone in this direction, it seemed.  The noise had quieted down, and the area appeared otherwise deserted.  The bus was just up ahead.  We could make one last sprint for it.

 

Suddenly, a female voice rang out from behind us.  “They’re coming!”

 

We all turned and saw a girl coming towards us at full sprint.  

 

“They’re right behind me!  Go!”  I saw her eyes were wide, and her arms waving.

 

That was all the cue we needed, before we turned and broke into a run ourselves, making for the bus.  I had gotten ahead of Taylor and reached the bus first, so I pulled the key out from my pocket, placing it into the lock.  My hands were shaking slightly, making it harder to get the thing open.

 

“Hurry, Zac!” I heard Taylor’s panicked voice.

 

Normally, I’d have given him a nasty glare. It was obvious I was trying my best to be quick, but there was no time to make an issue of it.

 

Finally, the bus door swung open, and I breathed a sigh of relief, letting my brothers in ahead of me.  I looked behind from where we came, and could see them.  Hundreds of people swarming and heading straight for us.  They were close enough that they’d be on us if we didn’t get moving soon.

 

I was about to shut the door, when a frantic voice rang out again.  “Wait!  Oh, please wait!”

 

It was the girl again.  She had followed us.  I looked behind her at the mob, and then back to her.  In that moment, I made an impulsive decision - I couldn’t just leave her.

 

“Come on, hurry!” I shouted back to her, gesturing with my arm for emphasis.  She was several yards away, and I held out my hand.  It was just seconds before she was close enough for me to grab her.  I hauled her up, and onto the bus steps, just before I slammed the door, locking all of us in.

 

“Zac, who the hell did you just let in?!” Isaac yelled accusingly.  We never brought anyone onto the tour bus.  It only occurred to me now, that she might be one of those things.

 

Ignoring my brother’s question, I immediately turned to the girl.  “Let me see your eyes,” I commanded.  It seemed like the strongest indicator of who was safe.

 

She turned to look at me, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, and I saw that they were two distinctly different colors, one blue and one brown - but not the scary red that I’d seen earlier.  My eyes roamed over the rest of her, looking for any other signs of possible danger, but nothing struck me as alarming.  I noticed some cuts and scrapes, but she otherwise appeared okay.  She must have felt uncomfortable under my intense scrutiny, because she spoke up.

 

“I’m not infected,” she said defensively, crossing her arms protectively over her chest, her breath still heaving from her long run.  Her eyes left mine, and flicked to Isaac, and then Taylor.  “Please don’t make me go back out there,” she pleaded, some of the fight going out of her just as quickly as it came.

 

Taylor ran a hand through his hair and looked at me, but his gaze was unreadable.  I looked at Isaac, who still seemed annoyed.

 

Just then, a pounding began on the outsides of our bus.  The mob had found us.  Instantly, I saw the girl flinch, moving away from the door and up one step closer to us.  Suddenly, I felt protective.

 

“I’m not sending her back out there,” I told my brothers.  I put my hand on her shoulder, as if to emphasize my point, and to silently let her know she was safe.  I don’t know why, but I felt compelled to follow through with my decision, even though I hadn’t thought of the repercussions.  It just wouldn’t be right to pull her onto our bus only to kick her out.

 

“Zac’s right.  We can’t throw her to the wolves,” Taylor chimed in.  I was grateful that he shared my stance on this.

 

Isaac sighed, realizing we were right.  “Fine, but she’s  _ your _ responsibility,” he said, looking directly at me.

 

I  dropped my hand from the girl’s shoulder, and shrugged in response.  I’d already silently resigned myself to that job on principle.

 

Just then, the pounding grew louder, enough that we all flinched.

 

“We better get driving unless we want to be stuck here,” Taylor called above the noise.

 

Without any time for introductions or protest, being the closest, Isaac quickly went to the front of the bus and turned the engine over.  The pounding sounds slowly subsided as our bus pulled away.  I don’t think any of us cared where Isaac drove to, as long as it wasn’t here.

 

\---

**Part 2**

_ Zac - October 14th 2015 _

We’d been driving for a while, but I wasn’t sure how long.

 

Shortly after we’d taken off, we’d made some brief introductions and found out the girl’s name was Lindsey.  That was basically all we knew, because soon after, Taylor had excused himself and went to the back of the bus for some privacy to call his wife, Natalie.  I could hear Isaac up front talking, so I assumed he was already on the phone with his own wife, Nikki.

 

Without having enough privacy for myself, I sat at the table and resorted to sending a text to Kate, asking her if everything was ok back home.  I didn’t want to be rude to Lindsey by being on my phone.  With Isaac’s little outburst, she’d been through enough rude behavior already.

 

She sat on our couch looking lost, her knees pulled up to her chest.  I took a moment study her more closely.  She looked to be around my age, or slightly younger.  Her brunette hair was windblown from her earlier run, and the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing were ripped in several places.

 

I wondered if she had anyone she wanted to call. I wondered if she knew anything more than I did about this crazy horror movie we were now living in.  Earlier she had used the term ‘infected’.  It was the word I’d had on the tip of my tongue, but was unwilling to admit, back when I was standing on stage witnessing the chaos.  Had Lindsey been in that crowd?  If so, how did she make it out?

 

I realized instead of staring at her and wondering, I should just talk to her.

 

I cleared my throat a little, “So um, were you at the show?”

 

Lindsey seemed startled out of whatever thoughts she’d been having.  She looked up at me and nodded slowly.  “I was.  With my friend, Sarah.  She invited me…” she trailed off, her expression growing somber. “It was my first show seeing you guys, which is why I don’t know much about you.  She was more the fan.  Somehow I made it out….. But Sarah didn’t.”

 

_ Whoa. _

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” I told her sincerely, my gaze falling to my hands in my lap.  I felt uncomfortable knowing someone had died - a friend of Lindsey’s, no less.  It brought the reality of the situation crashing down on me like a punch to the gut.  How was she coping?  How would I cope if something happened to any of us?  To Kate or the kids?  Not to mention we still had other staff who were unaccounted for.  There was just no way we could wait....

 

“It’s not your fault,” she responded quietly.  Her words were the perfect response for my thoughts, though I knew she couldn’t hear them.

 

I knew she was right, but I still felt terrible - for our staff and friends, for her, and for her friend.  I wished there was something I could do.  I looked back up at Lindsey, who was still in the same position she’d been in since she sat down.

 

It was then I noticed that her knee had a cut that was beginning to drip blood.  Maybe there was something I could do.

 

“Do you want me to help you bandage that up?” I jutted my jaw in the direction of her bloody knee.  I wanted to help, even if it was just to patch up her wound.

 

She glanced down, as if she hadn’t realized she was hurt, and then looked back at me, a mix of surprise and guilt.  “Yeah, maybe that’d be a good idea.”

 

“Sit tight,” I managed to give her a half-smile, hoping to put her, and maybe myself, at ease.  I went into our bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit.  I came back out, set the kit down on the couch next to her, and began sorting through the array of bandages and creams.  Looking through it reminded me of all the times I’d had to bandage up my kids at home.  Skinned knees from bicycle accidents and tree climbing.  I pushed the thought away, hoping they were all safe and sound, and turned my full attention back to Lindsey.

 

“Here, can you hold this over your knee?  We need to stop the bleeding first,” I explained, standing in front of her and handing her a gauze pad.  As she took the bandage from me, our eyes met for a moment.

 

Her two-toned eyes were so interesting close up.  It was rare to find someone who had them.  Her left eye was light blue, and her right one was chocolate brown.  It almost felt like looking at two different people.

 

“Your eyes are really cool.”

 

“Thanks.  It’s called heterochromia.  It’s inherited - my mom has it too,” she smiled for the first time since we’d met.

 

“Awesome.”

 

I was about to look away, but did a double-take when I noticed the nasty gash on her forehead, just above her left eye.  I wasn’t sure how I’d missed it before.  Maybe her hair had been covering it.

 

“Wait, let me see this?” I asked, and at the same time, pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear.  My whole family and I were always very physically touchy people - it was like second-nature.  So of course, I didn’t realize what I’d done until I felt her wince, and heard her sharp inhale as my fingers came close to the wound.

 

“Sorry,” I said softly, glancing down at her with concern, but then back up to her cut, which I inspected carefully.  I stood to my full height and put my hand under her chin, tilting her head up gently so I could see it in better light.

 

It didn’t look good.  Possibly a stitching job.  I was just a musician, not a doctor, but I knew a deep cut when I saw one.  I dropped my hand from her.

 

“Is it bad?” she asked, seemingly reading my thoughts.

 

I made a back and forth motion with my hand, and screwed up my face a little, “Might need some stitching, or at the very least a butterfly.”

 

“Damn,” she said under her breath.  If she’d had any reservations about all of my pawing, she didn’t voice them.

 

“How did you get it?” I asked, crouching in front of her.  I put my hand over hers, to indicate I wanted her to take the gauze off her knee.  It seemed the bleeding had cauterized some in the time we’d been talking.

 

“In the chaotic crowd, making my way out, I hit my head on something sharp.  Metal-like, I think.  It stung, but I knew I had to keep going.  And my knee,” she motioned to where I was now squeezing some antibiotic ointment onto it, “got busted when someone pushed me and I fell. Everyone was pushing and I don’t blame them.  You really don’t have much time once someone gets infected.”

 

I set the cream down, and picked up a large square bandage, moving to apply it over her injury.  “You keep saying infected.  With what?” I glanced up at her for a split second before pressing the bandage down.

 

There was a pause as her face scrunched up a bit from the pain.  “Rage,” she said through gritted teeth.  I took my hands away and her face relaxed, “You haven’t seen the news lately?”

 

I shook my head, waiting for her to continue.

 

“I don’t know how it started exactly, but there were a few states where this virus was popping up.  It was literally making people sick with anger.  Everyone called it Rage.  When I saw the report yesterday, I thought Ohio was safe.  They weren’t on the list of quarantined areas - we weren’t even near any.  It must have spread.”

 

“Through blood?” I guessed.  Now that I was done with her knee, her forehead was my next concern, but it wasn’t going to be pleasant.  I moved to sit next to her.

 

“Yes, but only if you’re infected.  You can’t get it from a healthy person.”

 

I nodded, figuring as much, “Good.”  I paused, “I need to bandage that cut on your head.”

 

She eyed me, “Do you have a needle and thread?”

 

“No, actually.  But I can butterfly it for you,” I offered.

 

“You know what you’re doing?”

 

Truth be told, I had never personally done it myself, but I’d had a cut when I was much younger that I’d watched the doctor close up for me with a butterfly bandage.

 

“I’m sure I can figure it out,” I told her honestly.  I was pretty great at fixing things, and this didn’t seem like rocket science.

 

“Alright,” she conceded.

 

I wasted no time switching the supplies out.  If my light touch on her forehead earlier had been painful, this was going to be infinitely worse.

 

“I’m sorry, but this is probably going to hurt quite a bit,” I warned her, taking the bandage out from it’s wrapper.

 

“I’m probably going to curse at you,” she warned back, managing a small smile.

 

I chuckled, and placed part of the bandage on one side of the cut, pressing down just enough to stick it on.  Lindsey bit her lip and closed her eyes.

 

This was going to be the hard part, but it had to be done.

 

“Ready?” I asked her.  She didn’t even open her eyes, just nodded.

 

Here goes…  I used my thumb to push one side of her cut inward toward the other essentially sealing it, as Lindsey released a string of expletives.

 

“I’m so sorry,” I told her genuinely, as I pressed the other side of the bandage down.  And then it was done.

 

I could hear Lindsey exhale a breath, and her body visibly relaxed.  She looked up at me. “That hurt like a bitch, but thank you.”

 

I smirked, and opened my mouth to reply, when I felt the bus coming to a slow, and then a full stop.  Taylor emerged from the back of the bus, and Isaac came down the aisle from the front.

 

“Hey guys, it looks like things are pretty quiet here right now.  I haven’t seen any of those things for miles,” Isaac said, approaching us. “I think we should come up with a game plan.”

I looked at Isaac and gave a nod, packing up the first aid mess I’d made.  Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Lindsey seemed to make herself smaller in his presence.  Before I could address that, Taylor started talking.

 

“I just got off the phone with Nat,” Isaac and I both looked at him, expectantly.  “Everyone down there is okay - Kate, Nikki, our kids…  But it’s all over the news.  There’s an outbreak of this thing just outside of Oklahoma.”

 

“Shit,” I cursed softly.

 

“What do you say we try to get to our families, before this thing gets any worse?” Isaac suggested.  “Nikki really wants me come home.”

 

“That’s great, but what about Lindsey?” I asked, pointedly.

 

“Where are you from?” Isaac asked, turning to Lindsey.  I hadn’t even thought to ask her that.

 

“Mansfield, Ohio,” she answered flatly.

 

“Is that far from here?”

 

“Bout an hour and a half, southwest-ish.”

 

Taylor spoke up before anyone else could, “Well, that’s actually perfect, it’s in the same direction we’re going.  Is there anyone you can call?”

 

Lindsey chewed her lip for a beat, “My mom.  I’ll try her.”  And with that, I watched as she walked over to the bathroom and shut the door, presumably for privacy.

 

Once she was out of earshot, I turned to Isaac.

 

“Ike, do you have to be such an ass to her?” I asked in an aggravated whisper.  He wasn’t usually such a jerk, but he had his moments, and today seemed to be one of them.  Probably due to the stress, but we were all stressed.

 

“Gee, I’m so sorry I’m not bending over backwards for some stranger off the street, in the middle of some kind of…..something!” he whispered back.

 

“For your information, she happens to be really nice from what I can tell.  And she knows a lot more about what this is than we do,” I shot back, my whisper growing louder.

 

“Alright, Ike - stop being an ass.  Zac - stop riding his ass.  What does she know?” Taylor asked quietly.

 

I explained to them what Lindsey had told me about the news and the virus.  How she’d called it Rage.  I continued on, warning both of my brothers to stay away from any blood from an infected person, as that seemed to be the main way to get the virus.

 

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Lindsey emerged, her face blank.  Her demeanor was entirely different than when she’d been joking with me just a few moments ago.  “No answer,” she said, without any emotion.

 

This was not good.  I quickly glanced at my brothers, gauging their reactions.

 

Taylor, ever the optimist, spoke up, “Well, maybe she’s just not near her phone right now.  We could still go and check.”

 

“We definitely should,” I agreed, quickly.  If roles were reversed, I’d want someone to stop and let me check on my family.  With that thought in mind, it was set.  I wasn’t going to budge on this, even if I had to drive us there myself.

 

Lindsey nodded, and went back to her seat on the couch.

 

“Ok then it’s set.  We’ll stop in Mansfield, and then head to Tulsa.  I can keep driving for now, but we’ll need to take turns after this,” Isaac told us.  “And um, Lindsey, I’m sorry.”

 

I looked at Lindsey again, and saw her nod back to Isaac.  “It’s ok.  Thanks.”

 

My heart went out to her.  She had no one right now.  At least, not anyone familiar.  Taylor had confirmed that Kate and my kids were safe, but I couldn’t imagine how I’d feel if we hadn’t been able to get a hold of them.

 

As if on cue, my phone beeped alerting me to a text message from Kate.

 

_ We’re ok.  Can you come home?  Love you. _

 

I sent her a quick text back:  _ Stay safe, we’re heading there now.  Love you too, tell the kids for me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1**

_ Lindsey – October 14 _ _ th _ _ 2015 _

By this point I looked about as disastrous as I felt.  My day had become a whirlwind.  I’d managed to narrowly escape a crowd of crazed Hanson fans, lost my best friend, and was unable to get a hold of my mom, who we were currently on our way to see.

Isaac was at the wheel, and Taylor was sitting at the table, engrossed in his phone.  I think Zac had gone out back, but I wasn’t sure.  I had lost track, too consumed with my own thoughts.  I was worried about my little sister, Lucy.  If Mom wasn’t answering her phone, which hardly ever happened, who was taking care of her?  She was only ten. 

My mom had me young, at sixteen.  Many years after my dad died, she met someone else and got pregnant with Lucy at age thirty-four.  The asshole hightailed it out of there as soon as he found out.  Technically, that made her my step-sister, but it never felt right to refer to her that way.  I was old enough to be her mom, and I picked up a lot of the slack where my mom couldn’t.

I’ve led a complicated life and I usually try not to dwell on it, but the situation at hand was bringing up a lot for me.  On top of everything, my injuries were just icing on the cake.  I had a massive headache already.  Instinctively, I touched a hand to the area where the butterfly bandage was, and winced.

Which reminded me of the one saving grace in all of this - Zac Hanson.  I probably wouldn’t even be here right now if it weren’t for him.  And he’d even tended to my wounds.  I was thankful I happened to run into someone who turned out to be such a stand up guy.  His brothers were mostly okay too, though Isaac had been a bit of an ass at first.  At least he’d apologized, but I still felt a little skittish around him.

Despite being surrounded by three people, I had never felt more alone.  Right now, they all had each other, and although we were on our way to see my family, I was losing hope with every minute that passed about whether they were actually okay.  What would I do then?  Hide out alone in my house and cry?  Isaac had mentioned families.  These guys had wives and kids.  I was just a girl off the street with a broken family.

I sighed, fidgeting with my hands.

“Hey,” a voice said, plopping down on the couch next to me.  Out of the corner of my eye I could see it was Zac.

“Hey,” I echoed back, with less enthusiasm than he had.

“We’ll probably be to Mansfield soon.  You’ll just have to give Ike directions once we’re close enough.”

“Okay.”

I wasn’t trying to be rude, but I just didn’t know what to say.  I felt awkward for, what was most likely, irrational things I was making up in my own head.  Or, maybe, more accurately, hard realities of different worlds colliding.

I heard Zac shift on the couch next to me, and I looked over at him.  He’d moved so he was at an angle facing me, and I met his intense stare, which I immediately diverted my eyes from.

“Alright, spill.  I haven’t known you that long, but I can tell there’s something on that mind of yours,” he said, tapping the temple on the good side of my head with his fingers, as if to demonstrate his point.  Had I been in a better mood, I probably would have giggled at that.

Instead, I sighed, still not looking at him, and fidgeting some more.  “I’m sorry.  I just feel...weird.”  I finally glanced up at him, and he just raised an eyebrow at me, prompting me to continue.  “Well, it’s just.  You all have families waiting for you back home.”  I curled my feet under me, flinching a little when I moved my knee.

“So do you,” he pointed out.

“I mean, yes, I hope so.  I’m worried for my little sister the most,” I admitted, meeting his gaze.

“I didn’t know you had a sister,” Zac’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“I didn’t know you had a wife and kids.”

Zac smiled a little, “Fair enough.  I guess there’s a lot we don’t know about each other yet.”

I nodded, taking a note of his word ‘yet’ and wondering what he meant.  We were almost to Mansfield, and then they’d be heading off to Oklahoma.

“How old is your sister,” Taylor asked, piping up for the first time, and setting his phone down.  I blushed, realizing he must have heard a good amount of the conversation between Zac and I.

“She’s ten.  Her name is Lucy,” I recovered quickly, and gave him a faint smile.

“Lucy, huh?  Interesting name,” Zac said, but didn’t elaborate.  “My wife and I have three kids.  Shepherd, Junia, and Abraham.  They’re seven, five, and two.”  He sounded proud when he spoke about his family, and I admired that.  I could feel my mood lifting slowly.

“I have a girl who’s Lucy’s age,” Taylor shared.  “And four other kids.  The oldest is thirteen, and the youngest, the only other girl, is three.”

_ Five kids in ten years?  Damn that’s a lot.  _  “It’s weird that your kids and my sister are around the same age,” I chuckled, though I realized that  _ I _ was the anomaly in the situation.

Zac seemed amused too.  “How old are you,” he teased.

“Twenty-eight, thank you,” I answered haughtily.  “How old are  _ you _ ,” I shot back.

“Zac’s thirty next week, though I’m sure you couldn’t tell,” Taylor grinned slyly.  “I’m thirty-two, and Ike is thirty-four.”

“Well, some of us had a bit of an early start having children,” Zac said, eyeing Taylor.  There was some subtext there, that seemed like a jab back at his brother.  “But I bet they’d all get along well,” Zac finished directing the last part towards me, and smiling sweetly.

I thought about the idea of my sister meeting their kids, but it was short-lived.  Even if Lucy was okay, the Hanson’s were going home, without my family and I hitching along for the ride.  Why would we?  Sure, they’d let me onto their bus, but that was to save my ass from the mob scene, not to cart us around the country during a horrorfest.

“Speaking of siblings, I was just texting Avery,” Taylor told Zac, interrupting my thoughts.

“Is she okay?  What about everyone else,” Zac asked.

Taylor nodded, “They’re all fine.  Mom and Dad are having everyone come over to their house - our families included.”

“There’s more of you?” I asked, disbelieving.  Both Taylor and Zac turned to look at me, both grinning.

“Oh yeah.  There’s four others.  Jess, Avery, Mac, and Zoe,” Taylor listed off.

My jaw dropped.  I wondered what it was like being part of such a big family.

“Actually, Isaac is eighteen years older than Zoe.  Like you and Lucy,” Zac said, nudging me with his arm so I’d look at him, which I did.

I appreciated the thought, but the words fell from my lips before I could stop them.  “Yeah, except we don’t have the same father.”  I was shocked I’d admitted to that so openly.

Zac opened his mouth to respond, but Isaac’s voice came from the front of the bus.

“Hey Lindsey, can you guide me to your house?”

“Coming,” I answered back, unfolding myself and standing, thankful for Isaac’s interruption.

“If he gets pissy, just smack him,” Zac grinned up at me.

“I heard that!” Isaac called from the front.  I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t stop my own smile.  Zac’s attempts to lighten the mood had worked - for the moment, anyway.

I made my way to the front and helped Isaac navigate.  Taking in our surroundings, I realized we were only minutes away, and I could feel my stomach knotting with sudden anticipation.  The atmosphere up at the front of the bus was a drastic change from the mostly light conversation I’d been having with his brothers in the back.

The street outside seemed relatively quiet from what I could see, but our view was limited to where our headlights shone.  When we’d left the venue, the sun had just barely set; now it was pitch dark.  Glancing at my watch for the first time, it read 11:00 pm.

I looked back up through the windshield, and could see there were no other cars on the road.  The parked ones we passed had broken windows and dents.  Debris and trash were strewn everywhere, forcing Isaac to steer around it.  Mansfield seemed like a ghost town.

“Has it all looked this way?” I asked Isaac, glancing at him.

“For the most part, yes,” he told me solemnly, not taking his eyes off the road.

I hadn’t expected that answer.  Things had progressed so quickly, and judging by the time displayed on my watch, it had only been a few hours.

I could see my street coming up, and my heart jumped into my throat.

“Take this next right,” I told Isaac.

Isaac turned the wheel, steering us down the road.

“That light blue one, on the left,” I pointed just ahead of us, barely recognizing my own voice.

Isaac maneuvered the bus so that it came to a stop on the side of the street, along my front lawn.  No sooner had he put it in park, I had taken off out the door, running across the lawn towards my house.

I could hear Isaac and his brothers calling after me, warning me to wait, but I didn’t care.  I needed to find my family.  In retrospect, it probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but I was careless in my haste.

I ran up our brick front steps and pushed open the white front door, barely registering that it was strangely unlocked.  I only stopped running to flick on the lightswitch just inside the entryway, but nothing happened.  No electricity.  

“Mom?  Lucy?” I called into the darkness.  I could hear my breathing echoing off the walls.  Fear took me in it’s grasp before I could stop it.

“Lindsey wait!” I heard Zac’s voice call from close behind me.  I turned around and saw he was running toward me.

Once he reached me, I could hear his own breathing was heavy.  “Are you trying to get yourself killed?” he asked, his voice had an edge that told me he was angry, as it echoed off the walls.  I could only see the shadowy outline of his face.

“I’m just trying to find my family,” my voice trembled, my whole body shaking.

Zac put his arm around me and his tone softened, “We will, but you can’t go running off like that.  We all need to stick together, okay?”

I nodded, hoping he could see me, and his arm fell away from my shoulders.

“Tay and Ike are going to guard the bus, just in case.  And we’re going to need this,” he said quietly, pulling out his phone and turning on the flashlight on.  My mind clearly wasn’t working.  I hadn’t even thought of that.

Watching him shine the flashlight around us gave everything an eerie feeling, and I was tense just waiting for something to pop out at me like a scary movie.

“I don’t think anyone is down here.  We should look upstairs,” I suggested.  Exploring my entire house in the pitch dark?  No, thank you.

“We will, but we need to clear these rooms first,” Zac told me, to my dismay.  “Just stay close and quiet” Zac instructed bringing down his voice to almost a whisper.  He turned toward the hallway leading to the kitchen, and I saw him pull something out from the belt of his pants.  Once he held it up in front of him, along with the flashlight, I saw it was a gun.

I grabbed his shirt to stop him.  “Where the hell did you get that?” I hissed quietly.

Zac lowered his weapon and turned toward me.  “My gun?  I keep one on the bus,” he said, as if it were perfectly natural.

We eyed each other for a moment in a silent challenge.

“We need a way to protect ourselves from those things,” he reasoned, turning back toward the kitchen.

I conceded, realizing he had a point.  And in a weird way, I was surprised to find it made me feel a little safer.

I put my hand on Zac’s back, letting him know I was behind him, and to lead the way.  We made it through the kitchen, den, and living room all without incident.  Zac had stopped in each doorway, scanning the room with his gun and flashlight before moving to the next.  Now we were back to where we’d started, by the front door.

The stairs to the second floor were in front of us.  I pointed, and he nodded, climbing up slowly, some of the stairs creaking under our weight.  At the top, Zac stopped.  Because of my assumption that no one was downstairs, it hadn’t been as scary as I thought walking around and checking the rooms.  But I wasn’t so confident that the second floor was empty.

“Door on the left,” I whispered, tapping his left shoulder for emphasis.  It was my mom’s room.  Given that things were so quiet, I guessed that my mom wasn’t here - that something may have happened to her, and maybe Lucy too.  But I needed to know for sure.  If Lucy was here alone, I knew the first place she’d be.

I held my breath, and I felt the muscles in Zac’s shoulder blade ripple as he turned the doorknob to the master bedroom.  It was the first door we’d encountered, and it creaked open slowly.  I thought I would nearly burst from suppressing the urge to scream.  I was suddenly glad I hadn’t just rushed in here alone.

The door was now open, and Zac pointed the gun and his flashlight into the room, sweeping across and catching every area with light to make sure nothing was there.

“Lucy?” I hissed in a whisper.

“Shhhh,” Zac insisted, still looking around.

But nothing was in the room, except Mom’s usual furniture.  Nothing really looked out of place, either.

Suddenly, I heard a noise to my left.  My whole body tensed, and I felt Zac’s tense under my hand as well.  He turned quickly toward it, gun and flashlight at the ready, pointing right on my mom’s closet doors.

Zac slowly headed towards it, absolutely dead silent.  As we got closer I heard it.

Soft crying, coming from behind the doors.

Zac must have heard it too, because he lowered his gun and holstered it on his belt.  He pulled open the doors, and there was Lucy, crouched in the corner between our mom’s shoes and clothing, crying.

She looked up at us, seeing me as I came out from behind Zac.  “Lindsey?!”

“Lucy!” I cried, forgetting all about being quiet.  I didn’t care anymore.  I moved past Zac, bent down and pulled my sister into a huge hug.  I could feel the sobs as they wracked her body.

I pulled out of our embrace, sitting back on my heels, my hands still on her shoulders.  “Are you hurt?  Where’s Mom?” I asked, scanning her up and down, and then searching her brown eyes.

Lucy just shook her head back and forth slowly, tears running down her cheeks.  I wiped them away with my thumbs, and knew what that meant.  Mom wasn’t here.  She had left Lucy.  Why?

I couldn’t allow myself to think about that right now.  I pulled Lucy into another hug, grateful that she was safe.  She allowed it for a moment, before she squirmed out of my arms.

“Who’s that boy with you?” she asked, looking at Zac, uncertain.

_ Oh, right. _  “This is my friend, Zac,” I explained.  “He rescued me at the concert,” I said, knowing that would instantly win him points with her.  Even at ten, she was protective of me, too.

“Hi,” she said quietly, looking a little shy.

“Hey, kiddo,” Zac greeted her with a smile, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She eyed it cautiously, and then took it with her own, seemingly deciding he was alright.

I would have laughed, if it weren’t for the situation I was about to face.  I’d just introduced her to someone who was about to leave.  My mind raced, trying to come up with a game plan.  Lucy and I could stay here.  I could just board up the place and lock us in.  We’d be okay, right?

But then I thought of how scared I’d been running from the mob of infected.  How I’d been frozen in fear when I first entered the dark house.  And the scream I’d had to fight back as Zac had opened the door to my mom’s room.  Could I really do it?

I realized I didn’t have a choice.

“We should really get going,” Zac said.  It was as if he knew exactly what I was just thinking.  He and his brothers had to get to Oklahoma.  They didn’t have time to stand around.

“Okay,” I said, trying to maintain a brave face.  I put an arm around my sister, protectively.

Zac raised an eyebrow at me.  “Is something wrong?”

I shook my head.  I almost couldn’t find my voice, “No, I’ll just - um, walk you out.”

“ _ What? _ ”

I cringed a little, unsure what I’d said wrong.  “Or-or not.  You can let yourself out if you want.”

Zac took a step toward me, his eyebrows knitting together.  “Lindsey, what are you talking about?  You’re coming with us.  You can’t stay here by yourselves.”

I looked at Lucy, and she looked at me.  He wanted us to come with him?  Why?  He was off to see his wife and kids.

I looked back at Zac, confused. “I-I thought you were just going to drop me off here.”

He looked at me incredulously.  “Drop you off?  Are you crazy?”

I didn’t answer and looked down at my feet, suddenly feeling ridiculous.  The entire time I’d thought this was the last stop.

The next thing I knew, I felt strong arms around me, and realized Zac had pulled me into a hug.  My arms instinctively went around him.

“I haven’t known you long Lindz, but I’m not leaving you, or your sister,” he said quietly in my ear, so only I could hear him.  

I silently nodded against him, my chin coming to rest on his shoulder.  The hair from his ponytail tickled my face, making me shiver.  I closed my eyes, inhaling, surrounded by his scent.  Somehow, I felt safe for the first time since this had all started.  

We weren’t going to be alone.  We were going to Tulsa.

Zac pulled away, and held my gaze for a moment, before he cleared his throat and turned to Lucy.  “Do you want to come meet my brothers?  We have room for you on our bus,” he smiled.

Lucy looked up at me, hopeful, and I smiled to her.  Then she nodded at Zac.

“Ok, then it’s settled.  Let’s go.”

\---

**Part 2**

_ Lindsey - October 15th 2015 (just after midnight) _

Zac, Lucy, and I had gone through the rest of the house and packed as many items as we could - food, clothes, and other necessities.  We made it back to the bus without incident.  I was sure we’d have a run-in with an infected on our way back outside, but we got lucky.  I’m not sure I would have been able to deal if we had.

I was overtired.  The adrenaline from the day had worn off, the fear subsiding a good amount after Zac’s hug, but other feelings were stirring.  Grief for my mom, happiness for Lucy, and an immense gratefulness toward the Hanson’s - especially Zac.  Overall, it was mostly good.  I just really wanted a bed.

On the bus, Isaac and Taylor greeted us warmly.  It seemed everyone was in a lighter mood.  We’d gotten out of my house without incident, and we were about to depart for Oklahoma.  I couldn’t deny that I was just a little bit excited, myself.

After introductions were made between the guys and Lucy, Taylor offered to take the first driving shift for the night.  We wasted no time, taking off right away.  With a thirteen hour ride ahead of us, we’d be lucky to make it to Tulsa by 1:00 pm.

Not long into our journey, we realized we needed places to store the items we’d gathered.  Sleeping arrangements were also discussed.  It was decided that Lucy and I would get the big bed in the back, and Zac and Isaac would each take a bunk until it came time to switch shifts.  I tried to protest that it wasn’t necessary to give us the big bed, and that they’d already done more than enough for me, but none of them would hear it, even Isaac.  Maybe he was finally coming around.

After our little talk, Isaac headed to his bunk.  Zac was going to put the food away and then head to his bunk as well, so I took my sister to the back and began unpacking our things.  She flopped onto the bed and watched me.  Typical Lucy.

“Lindsey?” she asked, stretching out the last syllable of my name.  

“Yes?” I asked, a little breathless from moving around.

“Is Zac your boyfriend,” she singsonged, while rolling around on our bed.

I’m sure my face couldn’t turn any redder, and I immediately looked behind me to make sure he wasn’t in his bunk yet.  I let out a sigh of relief when I realized he wasn’t.

“Shh, Lucy!  He’ll hear you.  Oh my god, no.  He’s married!” I hissed.

“Oh,” was all she said, before sitting up and bouncing a little.

“Alright, quit acting like you’re five and get into your pajamas.  Come on,” I encouraged her, helping her off the bed, and handing her the clothes.  I felt the need to at least  _ try _ to make things as normal as possible.  She seemed fine right now, but I think that had a lot to do with the newness and excitement of being on the bus, and meeting the people on it. 

Lucy took her clothes from me, rolling her eyes, mimicking my last two words as she made her way into the bathroom.

After a moment, I heard her shriek, and I clambered over our backpacks, racing to see what was wrong.

Thankfully, what I encountered was far from dangerous.

“Gotcha!” Zac said laughing, his arms wrapped around Lucy, furiously tickling her as she giggled uncontrollably, and swatted at his hands.

He looked up at that moment, seeing my face, and my hand over my heart.

“Sorry,” he said, giving me an apologetic look and releasing her.

Lucy disappeared into the bathroom, and I just shook my head, a smile playing at my lips.

“No, it’s fine, I just thought something had happened,” I told him, as my heart rate returned to normal.

“Nope, just me,” he said amused.  “She seems like a good kid.  I want to keep her spirits up.”

I nodded, “I appreciate that.  I was actually trying to keep some normalcy for her, myself.”

We stood there for a beat, neither of us talking.

“Well, I should get to bed.”

“Me too,” I said.  I turned to go back to my room and then thought of something.  “Hey Zac?”

I spun around and practically collided with him, not realizing he was right behind me.  Zac looked surprised, but quickly recovered, putting his hands on my arms to steady me.

“Sorry,” I said, avoiding his gaze, feeling embarrassed. “I just wanted to say thank you,” I looked up at him.  

Zac let go of my arms and ran a hand through his hair, which had fallen out of it’s ponytail.  “Of course,” he said, smiling genuinely.

I returned the smile, and then went back to my room.  I flopped on the bed and kicked off my shoes, making myself comfortable.  Lucy came in soon after, climbing under the covers beside me.

“Good night, Lindz,” she said, snuggling into the pillow.

“Good night, Luce,” I replied, and shut out the lamp on the wall beside me.

I could see light shining from the front of the bus, and I could hear someone, presumably Zac, moving around.  Then it was quiet, and all I could hear was the motor of the bus as Taylor drove.

I sighed, shifting to get comfortable, and finally closed my eyes.  It wasn’t long before sleep claimed me.

_ I was running, my breath coming in gasps.  I’d been running for a long time, because my legs felt like rubber, and my chest burned on every inhale.  It was dark out, and I was in the forest alone, save for the mob of infected I was running from. _

_ I looked back a few times, and could see they were starting to close in on me.  I tried to find some extra energy within me, but I was running on empty.  This was it.  I was going to run out of stamina and those things were going to pounce on me. _

_ In the moonlight, I could see a big dark shadow up ahead.  I wiped the hair out of my face, trying to see better.  As I got closer, I could make out that it was a house.  Hope swelled inside me.  I could take shelter in there and hide.  My strength was renewed, and I sprinted toward safety. _

_ When I reached the house, I immediately began pounding on the door frantically, hoping to wake whoever was inside.  When no one came, I tried the doorknob and found it unlocked, so I just let myself in.  I shut and locked the door behind me, leaning my back against it and trying to catch my breath. _

_ As I stood there, I looked around at the house I’d stepped into.  It was dark, save for the eerie glow the moon was casting through the windows, and as I looked around, dread consumed me. I recognized exactly where I was.  This was my house. _

_ This wasn’t right.  My house wasn’t in a forest. _

_ I shivered, feeling fear beginning its slow creep up my spine. _

_ “Hello?” I called, my voice echoing over and over. _

_ I heard something move to my left in the living room, and I tensed.  “Who’s there?” I managed to call out.  The echo mimicked me in a taunting way. _

_ “Lucy?  Mom?” I asked, hoping maybe they’d appear, in the same way the house had.  My only reply was my own voice repeating those two names over and over. _

_ And then I heard the coughing and gagging, just to my left where I’d heard the movement before.  It was a wretched sound.  I stood absolutely still, frozen in place.  One of those things was in here with me! _

_ I had no idea what to do.  No plan.  But somehow I found the courage to move, and I raced up the stairs, heading for my room.  I reached the door and whipped it open, not even thinking. _

_ I came face to face with my mom. _

_ Except she wasn’t my mom.  Her eyes were bright red, and her teeth were bared at me.  Her dark hair wild.  She growled at me, her hands forming claws. _

_ I let out a scream, just as her hands closed around my throat, cutting it off abruptly.  I couldn’t breathe.  I struggled against her, thrashing and pushing against her in attempts to make her let go. _

_ This was it.  I was going to die.  Everything went black. _

I sat bolt upright in bed, my breathing heavy, and my hands instinctively going to my throat.  I looked around and realized I was still on the bus.  Lucy was sleeping soundly beside me.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, careful to avoid the bandage on my forehead, and I realized I’d broken out in a cold sweat.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and padded out to the bathroom.  Flicking the light on, I shut the door, squinting and then blinking my eyes as they adjusted.  I went over to the mirror and looked at my reflection.  I saw strong resemblances to my mom - her blue and brown eyes, the dark brown hair, her small nose.  I needed to get that image of her out of my head.

I turned the water on and splashed my face, rinsing off the memories of the dream.  I used a towel to pat my face dry, and then glanced at my watch.   _ 4:30 am. _

Well, I managed to sleep through half the night, anyway.

I stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door and looking around.  I didn’t want to go back to bed just to face another nightmare again.  I saw Isaac asleep in his bunk and snoring, but Zac’s was strangely empty.  I walked further up past the bunk section, and was surprised to see Zac sitting on the couch, reading.

He must have heard me, because he looked up, and closed his book, setting it aside.  “Can’t sleep?”

I shook my head, taking a seat beside him.  “Bad dream,” I said, pulling my legs up to my chest and hugging them to me.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked me, putting a hand on my back and rubbing circles.  The gesture instantly put me at ease.

“It was about my mom,” I said, looking over at him.  His hand stilled for a moment and he nodded, then resumed the circles.

“She was infected.”

Silence hung in the air, and I voiced what I hadn’t been willing to entertain until now.  “What if she really is?” I asked Zac, still looking at him, but laying my head on my good knee.

His hand paused again, and he looked away from me for a moment, as if he were considering something.  Then he looked back at me and raised his arm for me to cuddle up against him.

I scooted closer and made myself comfortable, resting against him, and his arm came around holding me close.  I was suddenly too tired to care whether this was bordering on improper.  I closed my eyes, sighing against his chest, finally relaxing.  I’d noticed he had that effect on me a few times now.

I felt Zac inhale and let out a long quiet breath, and I could feel  the tension dissolve from his body.  It looked like I wasn’t the only one feeling that comfort.  I tried my hardest not to nuzzle into him.  I don’t remember if I succeeded or not, because I had already fallen off the precipice into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major character death ahead.

**WARNING: Major character death ahead.**

 

**Part 1**

 

_ Zac - October 15th 2015 (o’dark-thirty) _

 

“Zac, wake up.”

 

I heard Taylor’s voice distantly, almost as if it were in a tunnel.

 

“Zac, come on,” he insisted, his voice beginning to sound clearer.  I groaned in response, hoping he’d go away.  I’d apparently been sleeping, but I didn’t remember actually doing so.  I felt Taylor’s hands on my shoulders, shaking my upper body.  It appeared he wasn’t going to leave me alone until I got up.

 

In my now half-awake state, I registered that there was a weight on top of me.  Opening my eyes a crack, I could see a head of dark brown hair on my lap, and realized Lindsey and I had fallen asleep cuddled up on the couch.

 

_ Shit. _

 

I was fully awake now, and I looked up to see Taylor staring back at me expectantly.

 

“What do you want, Tay,” I asked him in a sleepy voice.

 

“Get up, we need your help.”

 

I rolled my eyes, and then gently moved Lindsey so I could stand up.  She stirred a little as I helped her back into a laying position, but she didn’t wake up.

 

Now that she was off my lap, Taylor grabbed my arm, pulling me to the front of the bus.  I realized we were no longer moving.  Isaac had just stood up from the driver’s seat.  I gathered he and Taylor must have switched shifts during the night, which meant that both of them had seen Lindsey and me on the couch.  I decided not to let myself dwell on that.

 

Looking out the windshield, I saw we were stopped at a gas station.  It was still dark, but there was a glow on the horizon, indicating the sun would be up soon.

 

“Welcome to St. Louis, or just outside of it, anyway,” Isaac announced, dryly.

 

“We’re in St. Louis already?  What time is it,” I asked, trying to keep my voice down for Lindsey and Lucy.  We seemed awfully far for leaving at 1:00 am last night.  Not that I was complaining.  I was looking forward to seeing Kate and my kids.

 

Taylor glanced at his watch.  “7:00 am,” he grinned proudly.  “I drove most of it.  Ike helped for the last hour.”

 

“Holy crap, how fast did you drive, eighty?” I asked, incredulously.  I shouldn’t have been surprised though.  Taylor was a horrible driver, but also probably the fastest, aside from me.

 

Taylor nodded.  “There was no one on the road.  I saw some infected walking around along the highway, but for the most part it’s been clear sailing.”

 

“Alright, we need to fill the tank so we can get moving.  Zac, can you get your gun?” Isaac asked.

 

I nodded, and then walked back to the couch, stopping just next to Lindsey, where I’d been sitting earlier.  I could see she was starting to sit up, rubbing her eyes.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.  We’re just fueling up,” I told her softly.

 

She looked up at me, still a little dazed, and nodded.  “Where are we?”

 

“St. Louis,” I replied.

 

Lindsey’s eyebrows furrowed, “That’s pretty far.”

 

“Tay drives like a maniac most of the time,” I explained, opening the cabinet diagonally above her head, and taking out my weapon.

 

“You need a gun to re-fuel?” she asked, puzzled.

 

“Just a precaution,” I explained.

 

“Be safe.”

 

I nodded, holstered the gun in the back of my belt, and went to meet my brothers back up front.  On my way, I pulled out my phone and decided to send Kate a message letting her know where we were.  I typed in a quick message and hit send, but an error popped up saying it couldn’t be sent.

 

_ Well that’s odd… _

 

I shrugged, pocketing my phone.  I’d try again later.  My brothers and I filed out of the bus.

 

\---

 

“Let’s try to be quick about this, okay,” Isaac suggested once we’d shut the door behind us.

 

“You forget these things have monster tanks,” I reminded him, as the three of us walked toward the back end of the bus.  I looked around, scoping out the surrounding area.  It was becoming light enough that we could see without a flashlight.

 

So far the area appeared deserted.  There was a lot of grass, some trees, and general greenery.  No other buildings except the mini-mart, but the lights were off, and a neon ‘closed’ sign was glowing from one of the windows.

 

“Well, we don’t have to fill the whole tank,” Isaac was saying.  “We got eight hours out of the half tank we had.”

 

When we had reached the back of the bus, Taylor opened the fuel door and unscrewed the cap.  “Is there electricity here?” he asked, thinking out loud.

 

“The ‘closed’ sign is lit up over there,” I told him, jerking my thumb at it.

 

“We’re about to find out for sure,” Isaac said, going over to the gas pump.  He inserted his card, and we all sighed with relief as we heard the electronic chirp as his card processed. Had it been off, we would have had to get pretty creative.  

 

“Small favors, man,” Taylor said with a grin.

 

I continued to keep watch, as Taylor took the hose from Isaac and began pumping the gas.  Isaac took up post looking the opposite way as me, covering my blind spots.  Though he had nothing to defend himself with, I could turn quickly enough if I needed to.  I mentally noted that we definitely needed more weapons.

 

“You and Lindsey looked pretty cozy last night,” I heard Isaac comment snidely.

 

I tensed a little, but didn’t turn around, since I was keeping guard.  I knew it wouldn’t be long before one of them brought that up.  Apparently, Isaac decided now would be the opportune moment.

 

“We’re just friends.  I’m married,” I defended, rolling my eyes, though he couldn’t see.

 

“Yes, you are married,” Taylor reminded me, but in a gentler tone.

 

It seemed they were both going to give me shit in their own ways.  It annoyed me whenever they ganged up like that.  I sighed, still not looking back.  “Last time I checked, falling asleep against someone wasn’t a crime.”

 

“Oh come on, Zac, your arm was around her,” Isaac remarked.

 

He was pretty gutsy to make such inciting remarks to someone who was armed with a gun.  Not that I’d ever shoot him, but his words made my hands curl into fists at my sides.  I somehow managed to resist sharing that thought with him, and resorted to sticking to facts.

 

“I love Kate,” I declared, aggravated.  “I’d never do anything to jeopardize that.”

 

I justified in my head that what Lindsey and I had done really  _ was _ harmless.  We were both tired, and she was hurting.  I’d felt this urge to protect and comfort her since we’d met.  She was a nice girl - a friend - but that was it.  It wasn’t like we’d kissed or anything.

 

“I’d say that’s bordering on jeopardizing,” Isaac continued, accusingly.

 

“Dammit, Ike, you never know when to shut up!” I threw up my hands in frustration.  I forgot the task at hand and turned to face him.

 

“Guys, calm down,” Taylor warned, but I barely heard him as my blood pressure rose.

 

Isaac had turned and taken a stride toward me, his expression matching my own.  “And  _ you _ never know how to listen!  You’re a lousy husband, if you ask me.”

 

Before I could even think, I threw a punch, socking him right in the jaw.  Isaac stepped back, his hand flying up to where my fist had just been. He opened his jaw a couple times, trying to readjust it, and his eyes shot daggers at me.

 

Then he charged into me and wrapped his arms around my waist trying to push me to the ground.  I was too strong for him to be successful.  I slung one arm over the back of his neck, holding his body down in a crouch, and I struggled to get my other hand at an angle where I could hit him in the gut.

 

Before I could, I felt someone’s hands on me, trying to pull me away, and I struggled against them until Taylor’s voice rang out by my ear.  “Knock it off!”

 

I finally conceded and stepped back, but my face was red, and I was still fuming.  Isaac stood back up to his full height, shrugging his shoulders and pacing, trying to cool down.

 

“Shit, you guys.  The plan was to  _ not _ attract attention, and to make this quick.  Grow up, both of you,” came Taylor’s angry voice again.  It was pretty difficult to get Taylor to the point of yelling, so I knew he was pissed.  I watched as he stormed back to the gas hose he’d dropped in order to split us up, and continued filling our tank, which was most likely close to full by this point.

 

I was still pretty furious, but I knew Taylor was right.  I looked over at Isaac, and that’s when I saw it.  Two infected people came running out of the mini-mart across from us, growling and heading our way.  Isaac was the first thing in their path.

 

“Ike, watch out!” I yelled, quickly reaching behind my back for my gun.

 

Isaac turned in horror, seeing the two Rage-filled people.  Out of the corner of my eye, Taylor had frozen, his jaw slack.  He seemed to regain composure quickly though, and took the fuel pump out of the tank.

 

“Get to the bus!” he shouted to us, but I didn’t listen.  I could tell it would be impossible for me and Isaac to make it there without leading the infected right to Lindsey and Lucy.  We wouldn’t be able to all get on the bus and close the door in time.  Isaac seemed to realize that too.  I watched him break into a run parallel to the bus, one of the infected following after him.

 

I stood there, positioned my gun and tried to line up a shot, but the enraged person was already closing in on him.  When I did shoot, I needed to make sure the bullet would hit them, and not my brother.  I knew I was a good shot from my video gaming and shooting range practice, but I didn’t want to tempt fate without being damn sure I’d hit my target.  I moved the gun back and forth slightly, trying different angles.

 

_ Shit… shit... _

 

The infected guy grabbed Isaac, and the struggle began.  Isaac was shouting and trying to get away, but the Rage made the other person stronger.  I finally saw a split-second window of opportunity, and I squeezed the trigger.  I watched the body drop to the ground, and I let out the breath I’d been holding.

 

“Zac!” Taylor called, drawing my attention in his direction.  We weren’t out of the woods yet.  There was another infected heading straight for Taylor.  I took aim again, and fired off another round, successfully killing it.  I lowered my weapon, holstering it as I looked back over at Isaac.

 

“Ike, are you ok?”

 

I watched Isaac remove his hand from his shoulder, and saw it was covered in blood; the spot where his hand had been revealed a bite mark.  My eyes widened, and I realized I’d been too late.  His eyes met mine, and I could see his own panic reflected there, as reality sunk in for both of us.

 

I heard, rather than saw, the door to the bus open, and Lindsey’s voice called out, “He’s infected. Get on the bus, hurry!”  She must have heard the gunshots and come running.

 

“N-no, he can’t be…” I breathed out, trying to deny it now.

 

Isaac’s eyes looked from me to Taylor.  “Wait, guys.  Please--” and then he began coughing and retching, unable to finish his sentence.  Blood came pouring out of his mouth.

 

_ Fuck, fuck!   _

 

“He is.. He’s infected,” I said in disbelief, unable to take my eyes off of him.  I began backing up, closer to the bus.

 

“Zac, do something!” Taylor said, urgently.

 

“He’s going to turn any second!” Lindsey called, terror in her voice.  At that moment, Isaac’s body began to twitch, and I watched as his eyes became red, blood dripping down his chin and chest.

 

“You-you have to shoot him, Zac,” Taylor told me, his voice sounded strange.

 

“I-I can’t,” I shook my head.  I’d backed up so that I was now just in front of Taylor and Lindsey.  How could I shoot my own brother?  How would I live with myself?

 

“Just do it, we can’t leave him like this!” Taylor insisted.

 

Isaac turned to me now, the Rage had fully engulfed him already, and he crouched, ready to charge us.  I had seconds to make a choice.  The infection within him seemed to have spread at an alarming rate.  I felt tears spring to my eyes as I came to the realization that my brother’s fate was sealed.  Taylor was right, I couldn’t leave him this way.  

 

I pulled my gun back out, and raised it, pointing it directly at my brother.  It felt strange having a gun trained on him - infected or not.  My hand was shaking from both fear and sadness.  Isaac was now running toward us, and I could hear Taylor and Lindsey screaming behind me.  I gritted my teeth and squeezed off one last shot, the sound ringing out, seeming louder to me than the others.

 

And then, deafening silence, as Isaac’s body collapsed to the ground just in front of me.  I couldn’t even stop the sobs that began instantly wracking my body as I lowered my gun slowly and turned toward the bus.  I let the weapon drop to the ground with a clatter, and brought my hands up to my face to cover my eyes.

 

I felt arms gripping my shoulders, holding me in a tight hug, and I didn’t even bother or care to see who it was.  I just let them hold me, as I continued crying.  Isaac was gone, and it was my fault.  I’d killed him.  I suddenly felt awful about the argument we’d had just moments ago, wishing more than anything that I hadn’t lost my temper with him, that we could go back in time.  But I knew it was impossible.

 

“Shhh,” I heard someone trying to console me, their hand rubbing my back up and down, trying to soothe me.  But I couldn’t be comforted.  My emotions were in a state of turmoil.

 

“We have to get on the bus, ok?  Just come in,” Lindsey’s voice suggested softly.

 

Hearing her, I nodded, trying to compose myself, and my sobs turned to whimpers.  I wiped my face on the sleeve of my shirt and climbed the steps to the bus.  Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Taylor wiping at his eyes as well, but his crying had been mostly silent.  Or maybe I just hadn’t heard it over the roar of my own distress.  I was led to a seat just behind the driver’s seat of the bus.

 

“I’ll drive, ok, Tay?” Lindsey told him, moving to sit behind the wheel.  I barely registered Taylor’s response, and I felt him sit down next to me.  The bus started up and we began moving.  We were leaving Isaac, and that thought sent me right back over the edge.

 

“I fucked up, Tay.  I’m so fucking stupid,” I cried, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees.  I pressed my hands over my eyes, hoping to stop the relentless tears.

 

“You didn’t fuck up, Zac.  You did what you had to do, you hear?” Taylor’s voice was deadly serious.  His hand was on my back, rubbing gently.  Despite the solidarity of his words, I could hear he was still sniffling himself.  I just shook my head, unable to believe him.

 

“I mean it, Zac.  You can’t do this to yourself.”

 

I took a few deep breaths, trying to collect myself, but instead I just became angry.

 

“Dammit!” I shouted, curling my hands into fists before slamming them down on the cushion beneath me.  I scrubbed a hand over my face.  If I had room to, I would have started pacing, but instead I was stuck sitting there.  I hoped, more than anything, that Lucy was spared from witnessing this behavior.  I sobered a little with that thought, trying to get ahold of myself.  Thinking about Lucy reminded me of Isaac’s kids.  His wife.

 

“What are we going to tell Nikki and the kids,” I asked Taylor, my eyebrows raised and eyes wide.  I began chewing on a fingernail, anxiously.

 

Taylor cleared his throat, leaning forward in his seat, positioning himself in a similar fashion to me.  “We tell her the truth.  We have to.  If it were Natalie, I’d want you and--  I’d want the same,” Taylor responded.  

 

_ Fuck _ .  How do you tell your brother’s wife that her husband died on your watch.  Even worse, how do you tell his kids?  I shook my head, unable to entertain the idea any longer.  I knew Taylor was right, we had to do it, but that didn’t mean I had to like it.

 

I sunk back into my seat, closing my eyes tightly.  I could feel a massive headache coming on, and I hoped the world would just swallow me up.

 

“Why don’t you try to get some rest, ok?  Lindsey’s going to drive for a while.”

 

I wondered how the hell I was going to sleep, but I just nodded, resigning myself to Taylor’s advice.  I realized we were at the table, so I stood up and headed to the empty couch, laying across it, and throwing my arm over my eyes.  As I lay there, I listened to Taylor and Lindsey’s voices talking softly up front.  I couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying, but the background noise began to soothe me.

 

Somehow, I was able to fall asleep.

 

\---

 

**Part 2**

 

_ Lindsey - October 15, 2015 (the longest day) _

 

Things had taken a steep dive after our arrival in St. Louis.  It had been a whirlwind.  I’d gotten up after Zac went outside with his brothers, and had gone to check on Lucy.  I’d been glad to find she was still sleeping.  I wanted to keep it that way, and allowing her to get some rest.  I was sure she needed it after the events of last evening.  I still hadn’t gotten a chance to ask her anything about it, so I made a point to remember to address it today.

 

I’d gone back to lay down on the couch, and had finally gotten comfortable, when I heard shouting.  It sounded like the guys were arguing about something.  I laid still, trying to hear better, but it was all muffled.  But when I heard the first gunshot, I bolted upright, and flew to the bus door.

 

The turn of events was a blur after that, but it all ended in poor Zac having to put down his own brother.  I’d immediately gone to him the second he broke down.  I needed to be there for him, like he’d been for me this whole time.  It was my turn to be strong, for once.  I held him tightly, and my heart felt as if it was being squeezed out of my chest, hearing and feeling the sobs that overtook his body.

 

As I stood hugging him, I had looked over at Taylor.  His face had an expression of shock at first, but I saw the moment reality washed over him.  He’d clutched his stomach, and then emptied the contents on the ground just next to us.  When he straightened, his face was pale, and the tears began to flow.  I wanted to go to him too, but Zac had been in a much worse state at the time.  Taylor had witnessed his brother being shot, but Zac had been the one to do it.  He had to live with the responsibility of ending Isaac’s life.

 

I had suggested that we get inside the bus, once Zac had settled to a dull roar.  As I turned to head in, my eyes met with Taylor’s, and he mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to me.  I nodded, trying to form a smile, but my lips wouldn’t cooperate.  Taylor picked up the gun that his brother had dropped, and we boarded the bus.

 

Right away, I offered to drive, knowing the urgency of getting to Tulsa.  I glanced at the back of the bus toward the bedroom, but I didn’t see or hear Lucy.  Thankfully, she was a heavy sleeper, so she hadn’t witnessed any of the chaos.  I let out a breath in relief, and then wasted no time getting into the driver’s seat and taking off.

 

From my place up front, I could hear Taylor and Zac’s conversation behind me.  It killed me to hear Zac blaming himself.  I could just tell this was tearing him up inside.  But I was grateful that his brother had known exactly what to say.  I didn’t know Taylor as well as I knew Zac, but what I heard while I was driving gave me an entirely new respect for him.  I’d never had a problem with him, he’d remained neutral, airing on the kind side of things with me.  But this just solidified my opinion.

 

The voices stopped, and Taylor came up to sit by me as I drove.  I’d heard him tell Zac to lay down, so I knew it was just the two of us.

 

“Thank you for helping, Lindsey.  What you did back there was invaluable,” came Taylor’s soft, sincere voice.

 

I felt myself blush at his commendation.  “It was nothing,” I answered humbly.  I glanced over at him for a moment, before looking back at the road.  “Your brother has helped me a lot already.  I was actually glad I could return the favor,” I said truthfully.

 

“He’s a good kid,” Taylor agreed, fondly.  “I hope this doesn’t screw with him too badly.”  He paused, and then admitted, “I kinda hope it doesn’t screw with me either.”

 

I nodded in agreement, wondering what I could do, if anything, to help keep them afloat.  I didn’t know what I’d do if I ever lost my sister.  I opened my mouth to speak, but Taylor beat me to it.

 

“Actually, um, are you going to be ok driving up here alone for a bit?  I haven’t slept more than an hour, and I’m feeling a little overwhelmed.”

 

I nodded, “Yes, but can you just poke your head in on Lucy?”

 

“Will do,” Taylor replied, standing up and heading to the back of the bus.

 

Moments passed, before I heard footsteps approaching.  They seemed too soft and quick to be anyone’s, except Lucy’s.

 

“Lindsey?” she asked, coming up by me.

 

“Hey, did you just wake up?” I turned my head to look at her briefly, and saw she was still in her pajamas.

 

“Uh huh,” she responded, taking a seat on the floor next to me.

 

I hadn’t even thought about how I would break the news to her, but I knew I had no choice.  The world as we knew it was changing rapidly, and despite my desire to provide her with normalcy, I was realizing that was no longer going to be a realistic possibility.  She was going to see things, horrible things, and there was nothing I could do to stop that.

 

I cleared my throat, “Um, Luce..  There’s something I need ask you.”

 

I glanced at her, and she looked up at me expectantly.

 

“What happened to Mom?” my question hung in the air between us.

 

Her eyes dropped to her hands, which began fiddling in her lap, similar to the way mine did when I was nervous.  “She… She tried to protect me, from one of those monsters.”

 

I nodded, but kept my eyes on the road, hoping she’d continue.

 

“We were trying to get to the car.  Mom was going to drive us far away to be safe.  But one of those things came running towards us.  She yelled, telling me to go inside and hide….” she trailed off.  “I didn’t know what else to do, Lindz.  I was so scared, so I did what she said.”  Lucy’s last sentence came out in a rush.

 

“It’s ok, Lucy.  You did the right thing,” I assured her, quickly.  My suspicions about my mom being infected were more or less confirmed by what Lucy had just told me.  It was the only thing that made sense.  Right?

 

“Why is Zac sleeping?” she asked.  “It’s daytime.  And where did Isaac go?”

 

I sighed.  “Something bad happened while you were sleeping this morning.”

 

Lucy was quiet, waiting for me to continue.

 

“The guys were outside filling up with gas, and one of the monsters came.  The infected,” I said, deciding she should know the proper term.  “Zac tried to protect his brother, but Isaac was bit.  He became very sick, and turned into one of those things.  He’s… he’s gone,” I said quietly.  “Taylor and Zac are very upset that they lost their brother.  They need some sleep.”

 

Lucy’s eyes widened as that information sunk in.  “Will I become one?”

 

I shook my head, “No, you can’t turn into one unless you get their blood on you, or they bite you.  It’s like getting a cold,” I explained to her.  “Their blood infects you.  But I won’t let anything happen to you, ok?” I assured her.

 

“I won’t let them get you either,” Lucy said, bravely.

 

I smiled, admiring the spark in her.  I hoped she wouldn’t lose it in all of this mess.

 

\---

 

Lucy and I chatted idly for a while as I drove.  It was a welcome distraction for me.  If I didn’t focus on my conversation with her, I worried that I’d just dwell on the events of the last 24 hours.  Thankfully, it looked as though we’d be to Tulsa in just a couple of hours.  I glanced over at Lucy and saw she was still in her cozies.

  
“Hey kiddo, why don’t you go get changed,” I suggested.  

 

Lucy nodded and got up, heading toward the back. After she left, the silence grew deafening.  The only sound was the roar from the motor of the bus.  As I’d expected, my thoughts began racing.

 

I felt a little nervous at how close we were to Tulsa.  I was going to meet a very large number of people, one of whom was Zac’s wife.  I thought about how I’d been cuddled up to him last night, and I could feel my stomach twist a little in guilt.  I supposed what she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her.  I’d just be more careful from now on.

 

“Hey.”

 

Hearing a male voice, I jumped, glancing over.  I saw it was just Zac, and I sighed in relief, looking back out at the road.

  
“Shit, you scared me.”

 

How had I not heard him come up here?  I thought he was still asleep.  I guess I really did get caught up in my thoughts.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to,” Zac replied quietly.  “Mind if I drive,” he asked.

 

I paused for a beat, considering it.  “Zac, I’m not sure that’s a good idea right now.”  It had been mere hours since the incident in St. Louis.  I didn’t think he was in proper condition to be operating a bus.

 

“So you’re making decisions for me now?”

 

I was surprised at his sudden, irritated tone.

 

“No…”

 

“Ok then let me worry about what’s a good idea for me,” he said, cutting me off.  There was silence for a moment.

 

“What’s gotten into you,” I asked.  I knew he’d just lost his brother, and maybe he was cranky from his nap, but I didn’t appreciate the way he was acting.

 

“Nothing.  I’d just like to take my shift driving the bus, but  _ someone  _ is making that an issue,” he shot back.

 

I glanced at him, and his eyes glared back at me.

 

I sighed.  “Fine, whatever,” I said, braking, and spinning the wheel to pull over.  I didn’t feel like arguing.  We’d be to Tulsa soon enough, anyway.  I put the bus in park, and turned to face Zac, but I didn’t stand up just yet.  I was upset about this little exchange between us.

 

“You know, I thought we were friends.”

 

“We are,” Zac responded, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

 

“Then why are you acting like this?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“All, pissy and shit,” I said, crossing my arms over my chest, protectively.  I had helped him when he’d fallen apart, and now he was acting like a jerk.

 

“I don’t know, maybe because this day has been fucked since I woke up?  You didn’t have to kill your own sibling,” he pointed out.  I could hear the aggravation come back into his voice, and I noticed the flash of pain in his eyes.

 

“Maybe not, but I didn’t cop an attitude with  _ you  _ after I found out my mom was gone.”

 

“No, you just came crying to me, snuggling up and getting me in hot water with my brothers.”

 

My jaw dropped, and I felt as if Zac had punched me right in the gut.  He was twisting the story.  “You pulled me into you,” I argued, softly.

 

“Yeah, well.  That was a mistake,” he said, coldly.

 

I shook my head in disbelief, standing up.  I didn’t want to hear anymore.  He regretted comforting me?  I felt foolish for ever trusting him like that.  He had been the only person I had felt safe with through all of this, and now he’d pulled the rug out from under me.

 

“Fuck you, Zachary,” I said quietly, bumping his shoulder as I walked past.  Tears sprang to my eyes as I made my way to the back of the bus, but I didn’t let him see.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Lindsey - October 15th 2015 - 1:00 pm _

 

Silent tears ran down my face as I headed straight for the bathroom, not wanting Lucy to see me so upset.  I shut the door behind me harder than I needed to, and clicked the lock into place.

 

As I sat down on the closed toilet, I allowed myself to break down. I put my hand over my mouth to suppress the sounds of my crying so no one would hear.  I doubted Zac could, but Taylor and Lucy were most likely within earshot.

 

I hadn’t planned on this turn of events.  Zac had slapped me in the face with his words.  It sounded as if he regretted being there for me at all!  I felt lost and alone.  Sure, I still had my sister, but she was too young to be confiding in the way I had with Zac. 

 

On top of it, there were many people we were about to meet, all of them strangers to Lucy and I.  I’d be lost.  I wouldn’t have Zac at my side anymore, thanks to our argument.  Taylor might be accommodating, but I had a feeling he would get too caught up in reuniting with his own family - not that I blamed him.  As it was, I’d almost forgotten Zac was there when I’d first found Lucy...

 

So here I was, sobbing in the bathroom alone.  I almost wished I hadn’t come along with them - that I’d set my foot down and stayed at my house.  My rational mind knew that wasn’t really possible - that we’d probably end up dead if we had stayed there alone, but I was too upset to be thinking clearly.

 

I pulled my hair back from my face, and wiped at my eyes, trying to regain my composure.  I stood up and went to the sink, my red-rimmed eyes and blotchy face greeting me in the mirror.  I scowled at my reflection and turned the water on, splashing my face and scrubbing, hoping to make myself a little more presentable.

 

There was a knock on the door.  “Just a minute!” I called to whoever was there.

 

“Lindz?  Is that you?”

 

I could hear from the young, feminine voice that it was Lucy.

 

“Yep, be right out, babe,” I replied.

 

I quickly dried my hands and tucked some stray hairs behind my ears, before I pulled open the door.

 

“Taylor told me to tell you we’re in Tulsa, and that you should come up front....  Were you crying?” Lucy tilted her head, puzzled.

 

I shook my head.   “No, no.  I’m fine,” I lied quickly, stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door, gently this time.  I put my hand lightly on Lucy’s shoulder as I guided her to the front of the bus with me.  Zac was still in the driver’s seat, and I felt myself tense, even though he hadn’t even seen me.  Taylor was standing next to him, both of their backs to me.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked, trying to act as normal as possible.

 

Hearing my voice, Zac’s head whipped around, and our eyes connected briefly.  If Lucy could tell I’d been crying, I knew for certain that Zac could.  I thought I saw a flash of sympathy in his brown eyes, but I couldn’t be sure.  I looked away quickly, crossing my arms over my stomach protectively.  I felt timid in his presence.

 

Taylor dragged his eyes away from the window and glanced back at me.  His eyes looked haunted, but softened, seeing me.  “They’ve been hit hard,” he said, looking back outside.

 

He made no mention of my appearance, for which I was grateful, and I came up beside him to see what had him so worried.  My jaw went slack, a small gasp coming out as I peered out.  

 

Destruction was everywhere.  Ohio was nothing compared to this.  There wasn’t a single window in tact, doors were thrown open.  And then there was the blood…. It covered everything, as if someone had just splattered red paint all through the city.

 

“Zac, look out!” Taylor exclaimed.

 

I watched as Zac quickly turned the steering wheel to avoid a dumpster that had been pushed into the middle of the street.  He navigated the bus around it, straightening out the wheel to get us back on the correct side of the road.  But with so much debris and other objects in the way, it was impossible to travel in a straight path.

 

As I looked closer, I saw they weren’t objects at all, but dead bodies.

 

I audibly gasped now, and grabbed Lucy, pulling her close to me.  “My god….” I trailed.

 

I could see from the corner of my eye that Taylor was shaking his head.  I could feel Lucy shaking in my arms, and I rubbed her arms, trying to comfort both her and myself.  I didn’t know how Zac could even stand to drive at this point.

 

“We’re in what’s left of downtown,” Taylor was saying in a sad tone, probably for Lucy’s and my benefit, making us aware of where we were.

 

My eyes were still wide, trying to take everything in.  The place looked like a warzone - that was the only word I could think of to accurately describe it.

 

“When’s the last time you talked to Nat,” I heard Zac ask his brother.

 

“Not since last night, before we arrived in Mansfield.”

 

To me, that seemed like ages ago, but was really just the previous night.  So much had happened since then.

 

“What about Kate?” Taylor asked Zac.  I saw Zac shake his head.

 

“I tried texting her when we first stopped in St. Louis, but the message didn’t go through.  I had been meaning to try again…..  Call them, Tay,” Zac instructed, his voice full of concern.

 

Taylor immediately pulled out his phone, and hit some buttons, but he shook his head.  “No service.  The cell towers are probably out.”

 

“How far away are they from… all this?” I asked in a quiet voice.  I was afraid to hear the answer.

 

“Minutes,” was Taylor’s response, as he ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it a little.

 

I bit my lip, and looked down at Lucy, who was clinging to my side.  I was seriously concerned for the safety of their family.  I couldn’t imagine what was going through their minds.  We were moments away from finding out if they were okay, while we traveled streets that looked like graveyards.

 

Zac steered the bus around a few corners, all of us silent as we stared out into the disaster-filled streets in shock.  It seemed none of us knew what to say.

 

Moments later, I saw we were approaching what looked like a massive brick home. It wasn’t so much tall, as it was wide, seeming to stretch far out across the land.  I could already see boards covering where the windows would have been.

 

Taylor was practically waiting at the door to the bus as we continued up the street, and I could see Zac’s hands shaking on the steering wheel.  We were here.  The bus stopped, and I watched Taylor take off running.  Zac wasn’t far behind him, grabbing his gun on the way out, and sticking it in his belt as he followed his brother across the lawn.  I took Lucy’s hand, shut the door to the bus and followed behind them, trying to catch up.

 

I could hear both men shouting names, calling to their family.

 

We were almost to the front door, when I saw it crack open just slightly.

 

“Taylor?  Zac?” came an older sounding female voice, and I saw a blonde head pop out, peering around the door.  The woman’s blue eyes squinted in the bright sunlight, and she shielded her eyes with her hand.  I couldn’t help but notice the obvious resemblance between her and Taylor.

 

“Mom!” Taylor exclaimed, seeing her.  Upon reaching her, she ushered us all inside.  Once we were all in, she quickly shut the door.  It was dark around us, save for a few candles giving, what looked to be their kitchen, a dim glow.  Diana turned the deadbolt on the door and put wooden boards across it - an additional barricade to keep out unwanted guests.

 

She turned to face us.  “My boys!” she cried, and opened her arms.  Taylor went over and she embraced him for a moment, kissing his cheek.  Then she let go and went over to Zac.  “God, I didn’t think I’d see you again,” she confessed, as she enveloped her other son, kissing him as well.

 

I blushed, seeing the intimate exchange, and feeling more of an intruder than I already was.

 

“And who do we have here?” she turned to us, then.  My sister moved behind me a bit, probably feeling about as shy as I did.

 

“I’m Lindsey, and this is my sister Lucy,” I replied, finding my voice.

 

“Zac rescued them,” Taylor added.  Hearing his name, my eyes flicked toward Zac instinctively.  I was surprised to find he had met my gaze, and gave a barely noticeable nod at me.  I wasn’t sure what to make of his sudden acknowledgement of me.  He had made his opinion of me quite clear earlier, and I felt my stomach twist at the thought.

 

“Of course he did,” their mom was saying, glancing at Zac fondly.  Turning back to Lucy and I, she held out her hand to shake, “I’m Mrs. Hanson, but you can call me Diana.”

 

Lucy was still tucked behind me, so I put my hand in their mom’s warm one, and gave a small smile.  “It’s nice to meet you,” I said, quietly.

 

After our exchange, Diana looked to Zac and Taylor, concerned.  “Is Ike with you?”

 

Zac had barely said two words to anyone since we’d entered the house, and I tensed in anticipation of his reaction - unable to read him.  I heard his sharp intake of breath, as if he were about to speak, but his words never came.  Someone had entered the room from around the corner.  Once he came out from the shadows, I could see he was an older man, with dark hair peppered with gray, and a close-cropped beard.  I knew who he was right away, seeing a likeness to both Isaac and Zac.  It was obvious that this was Mr. Hanson.

  
“Taylor.. Zac..” he said, looking around at all of us, and walking over to both of his sons and giving them hugs. 

 

Lucy and I were introduced briefly, but the subject of Isaac’s absence still hung in the air, as we all stood in the room.

 

“Where’s Isaac?” Walker asked, looking from Taylor to Zac.

 

Zac finally spoke up, his voice coming softly.  “There was an accident…” he began, guilt and sadness written across his face.  Diana and Walker looked at their son intently.  “Ike… got infected.  I-I had.. I had to…” he trailed off, struggling to get the words out.  “I’m so sorry,” was all he could manage, looking down, and I saw a tear slip down his cheek.  Now it was my turn to feel sympathetic.

 

His mom immediately went over to him, hugging him tightly.  I saw tears spill over onto her cheeks too.  “It’s ok, honey.  You had to,” she said, reassuring him.  It seemed she was a strong woman.  I saw Zac nod against her, before letting go.  I could hear Walker sniffling quietly, and turned to see him wiping at his own eyes.

 

“Where is everyone,” Taylor asked, looking around.  I had begun wondering that myself.

 

“They’re all supposed to be heading over…. Natalie and the kids are already here,” Diana told him, wiping at her eyes, and looking at Taylor.  “Why don’t you go talk to them,” she suggested.

 

Taylor didn’t have to be told twice, and immediately headed out of the room in the direction Walker had come from earlier.

 

“Lindsey, do you mind going with them?  I think your sister might find a friend,” Walker suggested, looking a little more composed now, but his expression was still pained.  I still felt a little awkward, but I wasn’t about to argue, so I nodded, following where Taylor had gone. Lucy’s hand found mine as we made our way deeper into the house.

 

“Mom?  Where’s my family?” I heard Zac’s concerned voice fading as I walked away.  I knew then, exactly what their exchange was going to be about, and I felt physically sick to my stomach.  Hadn’t the poor guy been through enough?  I rubbed a hand in circles on my stomach to try to settle the anxiety building there.

 

I didn’t hear anymore of their conversation, as we had gotten too far from them, making our way through a darkened room with just enough light to pass through.  We ended up in a candlelit living room, which had a couple of comfy-looking chairs, a long wrap-around leather couch, and a gigantic TV which sat uselessly in a corner, without power.

 

Sitting on the couch was a dark-haired woman who looked just a little older than me, and a red-headed little girl, who sat on her lap.  There was a teenaged boy sitting on the chair across from her, and three other boys who appeared slightly younger than Lucy, all sitting on the floor.  Two blonde-haired girls - one Lucy’s age, and one who couldn’t be older than five, sat together on the other chair.

 

“Daddy!” one of them, the older girl, exclaimed.  She ran over to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

 

“Hey, there Pen,” Taylor answered with a smile.

 

“Tay…” the woman, who I presumed was Natalie, got up still holding the little girl, and went over to her husband, embracing him and sharing a kiss.  “I thought you’d never get here.”  I could hear a deep southern accent as she spoke.

 

Lucy stayed glued to my side, silent, as more of the kids got up, running over to their family, excitedly.  But I noticed two of them - the young blonde girl and one of the dark-haired boys - hung back.

 

“Uncle Tay… where’s my daddy?” the little girl asked, finally going over and tugging on his pant leg.  Taylor broke apart from Natalie and crouched down, cupping the girl’s head with his hand.

 

“Your dad is talking to Grammy right now, but he’ll be in soon, okay?” he told her, gently.  When she nodded, Taylor stood back up, and I saw him shoot a worried glance at Natalie.

 

Hearing their exchange, I now knew the two stray children were Zac’s.  I felt bad for them; they looked pretty lost standing there, watching their cousins reuniting with their dad.  And wasn’t there another child of Zac’s as well?  I couldn’t be sure, and I tried to recall exactly what he had told me back on the bus.

 

My thoughts were interrupted when Taylor’s wife turned to Lucy and I.  “Hey there, I’m Natalie.  You must be Lindsey.  Taylor mentioned you when we spoke on the phone.”  She looked at Lucy, a little confused.  “And who’s this?”

 

Apparently, Taylor had spoken to her before we’d gotten to Mansfield.  “This is my sister, Lucy.”

 

Natalie looked back up at me, smiling.  Taylor’s arm came around her.  “This is my brood,” she indicated, looking at the kids around her.  “Ezra’s the oldest, then Penny, River, Viggo, and this is Willa,” she said pointing to each one, and adjusted the youngest child on her hip.

 

Just then, Penny came over.  Her eyes flicked from me, to my sister.

 

“Hi, I’m Penny,” she said, not showing any signs of shyness, as she held out her hand out to Lucy.  I looked down and saw my sister bite her lip, but tentatively take Penny’s hand in hers.  To my surprise, she introduced herself, but very softly.

 

“Come on, let’s go hang out with my brothers,” Penny said, pulling Lucy by her hand, and starting to lead her away.  Lucy hesitated, looking back at me, unsure.

 

I looked to Taylor and Natalie, who seemed fine with the exchange, smiles playing at their lips.

 

“Ez, do you mind watching over the kids for a bit?” Taylor asked the teenage boy, who was standing next to him.  I saw Ezra nod, and he took Willa from his mother, giving her a break.  

 

I looked back to Lucy, nodding my own ‘okay’ to her.  I figured it was safe enough with someone watching them, though I was a little reluctant to let her out of my sight.  But, I didn’t want her to be stuck clinging to me either.  This was an opportunity for her to make some friends.  “Go on,” I urged her.

 

I watched as the two ran out of the room, without needing further encouragement.  The other children cleared out as well.  Ezra carried Willa, following them to another part of the house.  Only Zac’s kids remained.

 

I felt bad seeing this, so I went over to them, sitting on the ground.  I explained that my name was Lindsey, and I was a friend of their dad’s.  I wasn’t exactly confident about that part anymore, but it was just a simpler explanation.  They seemed to brighten a little, coming over to me.

 

“I’m Shepherd, and this is my sister, Junia,” the boy told me, pointing at himself, and then his sister.  She was standing in front of me, and began playing with my hair, a small smile on her lips.

 

I smiled to him, and simultaneously pulled Junia onto my lap.  Shepherd decided to take a seat Indian style next to us.

 

“I have a brother, too,” Shepherd was saying, and I looked at him, surprised.  “His name is Abe, but he’s dead.”

 

I tried to keep the shock from my face.  So there  _ had _ been a third child.  My heart broke for Zac and his family.  How many more people could he lose all in the same day?  Junia squirmed on my lap, hearing her brother, and I ran my fingers through her hair to try to calm her.

 

They knew their mother and brother were gone.  That was why they’d stayed behind while the other kids had taken off to play.  They wanted to see their dad - the only family they had left.  Their anxiety while waiting for Zac made perfect sense to me.

 

“I’m sorry, bud,” I said quietly to Shepherd.  He just looked down at his shoes and shrugged.  It seemed like a very ‘Zac’ response to me.  Strange how you get to know someone so well in such a short period of time.  I guess time passed differently in a crisis.

 

I glanced over to my left and saw that Taylor and Natalie had each taken a seat on the couch, and were talking quietly.  Probably filling one another in on the events of the last day.  As I sat with Zac’s kids, I couldn’t help but continue to feel strange about being here.  It would have been less awkward if Zac and I were getting along. I probably could have been there for him during the breakdown he had to be experiencing just rooms away. But I tried to remind myself that he probably didn't care, and that I shouldn’t either.  I wished it were that easy.

 

I sighed, looking down at Junia, who had settled down and curled up against me, thumb in her mouth.  To my right, Shepherd was still sitting the same way, picking at his shoe and looking forlorn.  I placed my arm around his shoulders gently, in an attempt at comfort.

 

_ Where are you, Zac? _

 

\----

 

_ Zac - October 15th 2015 _

 

“Mom, where’s my family?” I asked, as anxiety clawed at my stomach.  I found it odd that my mom had sent everyone out of the room, leaving just her and my father.  But even he had left, just shaking his head.  It was as if he couldn’t bear to be there.

 

I watched him leave the room, my expression horrified as I turned back to my mom. “Mom, please,” I insisted.

 

My mom looked at me, her eyes filled with sadness.  “Shepherd and Junia are here.  But Kate and Abe….” she trailed off.

 

I felt the blow as if I’d been punched in the gut.  My heart felt as though it were being ripped from my chest, and my hand went there, clutching and trying to hold it in.

 

“They didn’t make it, Zac.  I’m so sorry.  Natalie and Kate were heading over together…..” my mom’s lips were moving, but I couldn’t hear anymore of what she was saying.  My world was silent, and I dropped to my knees, unable to hold myself up any longer.  

 

My mom had immediately come over to me, kneeling in front of me, holding me.  My hands balled into fists, and I heard a strange noise - like a howl and a groan mixed together.  I was shocked when I realized the noise was coming from me, and I collapsed against my mom, unable to even hold myself up anymore.

 

“Noo…” I groaned, in emotional agony.  My wife and my youngest child had been taken from me, before I’d even set foot in Tulsa.  It felt like a bad dream.  I looked at the door, half-expecting her to walk in with Abe in her arms at any moment, saying it was all a mistake.  How I wished that were the case.

 

My mom was still holding me.  I could feel her brushing the hair back from my face, and I saw tears of her own glistening on her cheeks for the second time since I’d walked in the door.  We sat there quietly for what felt like hours, and she rocked me gently in comfort.

 

I have no idea how I’d managed, but after a while, my tears had slowed.  I sniffled, rubbing at my nose, and wiping my eyes.  I pulled back from my mom’s embrace, looking up at her.   
  
“You said Junia and Shep are here?”

 

My mom nodded.  “Why don’t you go to them, honey.  They need their dad.”

 

“Okay,” I said quietly.  I stood up and ran my hands over my face, hoping to compose myself somewhat.  I’m sure I looked like hell, and there wasn’t much I could do to detract from that.  I didn’t want to waste time getting presentable in the bathroom.  For what?  I’d probably just start crying all over again.  I wanted to see my children.

 

I took a few slow, shaky breaths to calm myself and half-stumbled, half-walked out of the room, feeling numb - as if I weren’t fully in my body.  Making my way to the living room, I looked around, and all eyes fell on me.  Taylor, Natalie, Lindsey, and my kids.  Junia was snuggled up in Lindsey’s lap, and Shepherd was beside them under her arm.  Apparently she’d been watching over them for me, and for that I was immensely grateful.

 

I managed a small smile, and I held out my arms for my babies.  It’s not that I wasn’t happy to see them - I was so very grateful, but it hurt me deeply to only be getting two greetings instead of four.

 

“Daddy!!” Junia exclaimed, when she saw me.   She left Lindsey and ran toward me.  I scooped her up, hugging her tightly against me, closing my eyes.

 

“Junebug…” I said, softly.

 

I felt a second pair of arms go around my waist, and looked down to see Shepherd clinging to me, his own eyes closed tightly as mine had been.  “Buddy...” I managed to get out, putting an arm around him, pulling him closer.

 

I looked up, and my eyes met with Lindsey’s.  I tried to convey my gratefulness to her with my expression, despite the grief I was feeling.  She attempted a small smile in return - the friendliest we’d been to each other all day.  I actually saw sympathetic tears beginning to well up in her eyes, and I had to look away, or I’d lose it all over again.

 

I set Junia down, and ruffled Shepherd’s hair.  I couldn’t help but feel awkward in front of everyone, still on the verge of a breakdown.  I pushed a few locks of hair out of my eyes, and bit my lip, trying to hold it in.  I could see Taylor starting to stand up, his face full of sympathy, much like Lindsey’s had been.

 

“Zac I am so--” he started, as he began walking towards me, his arms open.

 

I shook my head violently, cutting him off.  “No… No don’t,” I held a hand up to stop him, knowing this would be my undoing.  Taylor stopped walking toward me, his arms falling to his sides, defeated.  

 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t….”  I tried to explain.  My gaze went just beyond Taylor, to Natalie.  She looked uncomfortable on the couch behind him, her eyes avoiding mine.  I wasn’t sure what to make of that.  Seeing her there though, just further emphasized that Kate was not.  Taylor had his entire family, but half of mine was gone.

 

My hand went to my mouth, feeling the sobs beginning to surface.  I looked away from Natalie, hoping to stop the onslaught of emotion, but my shoulders betrayed me as they began to shake.  The tears came again, too.  Despite my earlier protest, Taylor was at my side in seconds, and wrapped me in a tight hug.  I realized it didn’t matter what anyone did.  It seemed I was going to be a blubbering mess regardless.

 

After a few moments of Taylor soothing me, Natalie came up to us, her expression concerned, but also a little timid.  “Why don’t you get some rest, Zac?” she suggested.  “Zoe’s room is free.”

 

I remembered that our youngest sister was away on a trip, but I couldn’t recall where.  I silently hoped she was okay.

 

I nodded in reply to Natalie.  It had been a long twenty-four hours, and despite my nap on the way here, I was still exhausted.  I couldn’t discern whether it was physically or emotionally, but probably a combination of both.

 

I glanced down and saw Junia and Shepherd looking at me, worried from my outburst.  I crouched down in front of them, looking from one to the other.  All I could see in their faces was Kate, and I closed my eyes, swallowing back my emotions.

 

“Daddy has to rest for a little while, okay guys?  Maybe you can play with Lindsey, or your cousins?” I looked up at Lindsey, my eyebrows raised as if to say, ‘do you mind?’  She gave a small nod in response.  I knew I’d have to contend with making amends with her later, but I was just too emotional and overwhelmed right now.  I was glad she didn’t seem to totally hate me.

 

Looking back to Shepherd and Junia, I could see their faces had fallen just a bit.

 

“Do you have to go,” Shepherd asked me, not quite meeting my eyes.

 

My heart broke.  I didn’t want to leave them for a second, but I also didn’t want them to see me while I was such a mess.  I reached out my hand, placing it on his shoulder.  “It’s just for a little while, bud.  I promise.”

 

Shepherd nodded, and put his arm around Junia.

 

I stood up, and looked around, forcing a smile to everyone, before I left and headed up the stairs to my sister’s room.  There weren’t any candles upstairs, so I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and switched on the flashlight.  The words ‘No Service’ were showing in the top left corner, and I could see my battery percentage was almost up.  I shrugged, shining the flashlight as I made my way down the hall to her room.

 

I walked through her doorway to the bed and pulled my gun out of my belt, setting it on Zoe’s nightstand, along with my phone.  I sighed, and sat down on the bed, swinging my legs up, and lying on my back.  I didn’t even bother to pull down the covers.  I just rolled over on my side, hugging a pillow to my chest, and let sleep claim me.

 

\---

 

I woke up from a dreamless sleep sometime later.  I felt disoriented, finding myself in the pitch dark, unable to see.  I sat up and reached for my phone on the nightstand, feeling around for it so I could turn the flashlight on.  Somehow it was the first thing my hand came into contact with, and I picked it up.  I clicked the button at the bottom to light up the screen, but nothing happened.  I tried a couple more times without success.  The battery was dead.

 

_ Great. _

 

I pocketed the useless phone anyway, and decided to check the time on my wristwatch.  I pressed a button and the time glowed back at me.  6:30 pm.

 

_ I slept for three hours?  Damn. _

 

Now I just had to navigate my way downstairs without being able to see anything.  I stood up, and felt around on the nightstand for my gun.  I heard a few things clattering around underneath my hand, and a couple of objects fell to the ground.

 

“Shit,” I cursed, hoping I hadn’t broken anything.  I continued feeling around, my hands finally finding the weapon, which I grabbed and stuck in my belt.

 

I managed to make my way across the room towards the doorway without much difficulty, until my shin came into contact with something hard.

 

“Dammit!” I cursed again, bending over to rub my leg.  This was not going well, and there would definitely be a bruise there, but I really didn’t have any other way of getting out of here.  I took another step, and my foot kicked something that went skittering across the room.  I had no idea what it was, and I grimaced, hoping it wasn’t anything fragile.

 

I had to be getting pretty damn close to the doorway by now, I reasoned.  But then, I heard the creaking of the stairs out in the hallway.  Someone was coming.

 

Instinctively, I placed my hand on my weapon, but didn’t draw just yet.  I crouched down, and slowly crept closer to the noise, trying to be quiet, and hoping I didn’t trip over anything else and give myself away.  I found it odd that there was a light glowing from the direction of the noise, and I could see it flickering the way a candle would.

 

If it was one of those things, I doubt they’d have any kind of light source - especially not a candle.  It had to be someone in the house.

 

“Hello?” I called out, my voice sounding unsure.  I hoped I was right...

 

“Zac?” a female voice asked.  A figure appeared before me in the doorframe.  From the glow of the candle she was holding, I could see it was Lindsey, the flames dancing eerily on her face.

 

I sighed with relief, and straightened, taking my hand off the gun.  I felt a little silly for freaking out.  “Oh, it’s just you.  Hey,” I greeted her, shoving my hands in my pockets.

 

“Just me,” she replied with a small smile, ducking her head shyly.  “Your mom sent me up to get you for dinner.  Nikki and her kids, and your sisters, I think?  They’re all here now...” her voice trailed off quietly.

 

It was the most we’d said to one another since our argument, and I silently thanked my mom for choosing to send Lindsey up.  “Oh good,” I brightened, hearing more of the family was safe.  “I was trying to get there, but it wasn’t going so well in the dark,” I admitted, rubbing a hand on the back of my neck and smirking.  I was feeling in better spirits now that I’d slept.

 

Lindsey shook her head at me with an amused smile.  “I heard.  Are you okay?”  She set the candle on a bureau beside her, and stepped closer to me, her eyes roaming over me to inspect any injuries, but I knew none of them were visible.

 

The color rose to my cheeks, and I sighed, a little embarrassed that she’d heard.  “Yeah, bruised my shin pretty good.  And maybe my ego, a little bit, too,” I admitted.

 

We both smiled at each other, but silence fell between us.

 

“Zac, I---”

 

“Lindz, I---”

 

When we both spoke at once, I chuckled for the first time in all of my heartache.  Lindsey was smiling too.

 

“Ladies first,” I said, motioning to her with my hand.

 

“No, please..  Go ahead,” she urged.  

 

I took a breath, and moved to sit back down on the bed.  I looked up at Lindsey standing, and patted the bed next to me.  She walked over and sat down, and I turned diagonally to face her, taking her hands in mine.

 

I was a little afraid she might snatch them back, but was glad when she left them there.  They were warm in my cool ones - smooth, in contrast to my calloused ones.

 

I brought my eyes up to look at hers.  Brown and blue greeted me, and I squeezed her hands in reassurance.

 

“What I said earlier today wasn’t true,” I began, my eyes flicking between each of hers.  “I was an asshole, and I’m sorry.  Consoling you was not a mistake.  In fact…” I trailed, looking anywhere but her face now.

 

To my surprise, she actually put a hand under my chin, tilting my head back up to look at her.  Her hand fell away, and I cleared my throat, continuing.  “In fact, I actually found it comforting, myself,” I admitted.  I was sure the color had risen to my cheeks once again.

 

With one of her hands still in mine, Lindsey seemed to study them for a moment, before taking her turn to speak.  “I’m sorry, too, Zac,” she looked up at me.  “I was hurting, and I lashed out at you.”

 

I shook my head.  “No, I deserved it,” I gave a small smile.  “My brothers….”  I closed my eyes, wistfully thinking of Isaac, before I opened them again.  I would not shed anymore tears tonight.  “They gave me a bit of a hard time after they found us on the couch.  And that,” I paused, unable to continue for a moment, as I swallowed a lump in my throat.  “That was the last thing we spoke about.  We had argued,” I admitted.  It was my turn to look down.

 

Lindsey was quiet for a moment, letting that sink in.  “I’m sorry, Zac,” she whispered, placing her free hand on my upper arm.

 

I brought my eyes back up, and saw a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes.  I reached up and pushed it back behind her ear, careful not to disturb the butterfly bandage that was still there.

 

In that moment, I remembered something else Isaac had said to me, back when he was alive.  “There was something else he said though, before that,” I told her.

 

Lindsey just looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

 

“He told me you were my responsibility.  And I let you down.”  She opened her mouth to protest, but I shook my head to stop her.  If I didn’t get this out, I wasn’t sure I’d have another chance.  Especially with how today had gone.  “But that won’t ever happen again.  I mean it.  You, or Lucy.”

 

Lindsey’s lips curved up in a smile.  “Oh, Zac…”  she launched herself at me, her arms coming around my neck in an appreciative hug.  I let my own arms come up and around the middle of her back.

 

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax in her embrace.  It was strange how familiar and safe I felt with her.  A renewed strength began growing inside of me.  I knew things would be hard for a while.  The world as we knew it was going to shit, quickly.  But I also knew I would get through this.   _ We  _ would get through this. 

 

Lindsey and I broke apart after a while, both of us grinning.

 

“You said there was dinner?” I asked, standing up.  I put a hand over my stomach, feeling it growling.

 

I saw Lindsey roll her eyes, but her smile didn’t fade.  “You men and food.  I haven’t eaten either, you know,” she teased, also standing up.  I poked her in the side as she walked past me, eliciting a little squeak from her.

 

She shot a glare back at me, and I just held my hands up, feigning innocence.  She sighed and turned away, but I could tell she was amused.  She grabbed the candle off the bureau, and I followed her out of the room, the two of us walking downstairs together.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Zac - October 15th 2015 - 7:00pm_

 As my feet hit the hardwood floor at the bottom of the stairs, I rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen, seeing everyone gathered around the table.  Some stood, others were sitting already.  I put a hand at the small of Lindsey’s back, guiding her to a seat next to me so she wouldn’t feel alone in the sea of mostly strangers.  I’d already thrown her to the wolves earlier, and now I wanted to make up for that.

She gave me a small smile, taking a seat.  I was about to follow suit, when I heard Avery’s voice call out my name.

“Zac!  Oh thank god…” she said, as she made her way over hurriedly, and wrapped her arms around my neck.  I smiled, returning the hug.

“It’s good to see you here too, Avie.”  I broke away and motioned to Lindsey, placing a hand on her shoulder.  “This is my friend Lindsey, and her sister Lucy,” I said, removing my hand, and pointing across the table to where I saw Lucy seated next to Penny and a couple of my nephews.  I observed that she didn’t appear too lost, seeing a smile cross her face at something River said to her.

“Nice to meet you,” I heard Avery saying to Lindsey.  “I wish it were under better circumstances.”  

_Didn’t we all._

I didn’t hear Lindsey’s reply because my other sister, Jessica, cut in.

“Ave, you didn’t tell me Zac had come down!” her blonde head popped up just behind Avery.  As she came around, I could see her son Hans on her hip.  Close enough now, she leaned in toward me, placing a quick peck on my cheek.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Avery, Jessica, and Lindsey were already all speaking, making introductions.  I shook my head, not surprised.  Had Kate been here, I was sure she’d be in on things too, or over with Natalie.

_Kate…_

I closed my eyes for a moment, willing myself to focus my thoughts on something else.  I felt a tug on my pant leg and opened my eyes, looking down. Junia stood before me, her thumb in her mouth, looking up at me expectantly.

I bent down and picked her up, pulling out my chair and sitting down with her in my lap.  “Hey babe, how’s my girl?” I asked her, bouncing my knee a little.

“Daddy, I want food,” came her reply.  

I smoothed down her hair, kissing the top of her head.  “Soon enough, Junebug,” I told her.  I glanced around the room, thinking about my own hunger, right up until my eyes fell on Nikki standing diagonally across the room from me.  I immediately thought of Isaac and the news I’d have to give her, and any appetite I’d just had disappeared right out the window.

As if I wasn’t already dying inside enough, her eyes met mine before I could look away.

_Shit._

It felt as though she could read all my thoughts, so I looked over at Lindsey quickly.  She’d been in conversation with Avery and Jess, but my glance had caught her attention, and she looked over, giving me a small smile.  I watched it fade quickly, and her brows furrowed.

 _‘What’s wrong?’_ she mouthed at me, as Jessica and Avery carried on their conversation without her.

I tilted my head back in the direction of Nikki, without actually looking at her, and Lindsey’s eyes followed the gesture.  She held up her finger to me, and excused herself from her conversation with my sisters.

Junia fidgeted in my lap, and I looked down at her, bouncing my knee again to keep her settled.  She leaned back into me with a sigh, her thumb going into her mouth again.

I felt Lindsey lean in close, her breath tickling my ear.  “Do you want me to come with you?” she asked.  I knew exactly what she meant without further clarification.  I’d have to talk to Nikki.  But it was only right that I be the one to do it.

I shook my head, as Lindsey straightened back up and I looked at her as she gave me a long stare.  “Really, I’ll be fine,” I said, wondering who I was trying to reassure more - her or myself.  “Can you take Junia for me?” I asked, feeling a little guilty, and hoping she didn’t mind babysitting in my absence again.

“Of course,” she said, placing her hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze, before leaning toward Junia.  “Want to come sit with me for a minute?” she asked, smiling broadly at my daughter and holding her arms wide.

Junia recoiled into my lap, shaking her head, and grabbing the front of my shirt with her fist.  I sighed, feeling torn.  I’d give anything to snuggle here with her, but I knew I had to deal with this issue first.  I unfurled Junia’s fingers from my shirt gently, and leaned down to her.  “Come on baby, Daddy has to go talk to Auntie Nikki for a minute, okay?” I asked her softly.

She shook her head, whining.  “I don’t want you to go anymore,” she complained.  I glanced up and met Lindsey’s eyes, which were filled with sympathy, before looking back down at my daughter.

“You can go right back to your dad in just a few minutes, okay?  He’s going to sit right here with us,” Lindsey said to her.

“I will, I promise,” I echoed to Junia, sincerely.

I saw her giving in, and she sat back up.  “Okay,” she agreed reluctantly, getting down from my lap.  Lindsey took her cue, picking her up and sitting Junia on her lap, as I stood up, running a hand through my hair nervously.

“Thanks, Lindz,” I told her quietly, before pushing in my chair and heading around the table to Nikki.

I was just about there, when my dad called for everyone’s attention.  I stopped in my tracks, looking over at him.  I was unsure whether to be grateful for the delay, or annoyed as anxiety began to take hold of my gut.

My father cleared his throat, before glancing around at everyone and speaking, “This um…  Isn’t much of a dinner, being that we have no electricity.  But there’s some crackers, cereal, nuts, and Diana managed to whip up some peanut butter sandwiches for us all,” he said with a small smile in my mom’s direction.

I saw my mom blush a bit being on the spot, as a few people clapped, appreciatively.

“I know this situation isn’t ideal, and there are some members of our families who are missing, or no longer with us…..” he paused, silence coming over the group.

I studied my feet, biting my lip, the realism of the situation hitting me hard.  Somehow, my eyes remained dry, having cried those tears before.

“And I’ll be honest, if what’s going on out there is any indication, the coming days look bleak,” he continued, as his expression turned grim.

I heard a cry from Nina, Nikki’s daughter, and I couldn’t stop myself from glancing over.  Nikki frowned as she looked down at her child in her arms.  She brought her gaze back up and looked around, confused.  Her eyes searched the group, most likely wondering where her husband was.  I looked away again, back toward my dad.

“But let’s all stick together and be there for each other.  After dinner we’ll figure out sleeping arrangements,” he finished, taking a seat next to my mom.  The room came back to life, with the exception of Nikki, who I noticed still looked lost.

It was now or never.

I strode over to her, her eyes meeting mine as I placed my hand on her upper arm.  “Think we can go talk for a moment?” I asked, jutting my chin in the direction of the hallway to my left.

Her brows furrowed, but she gave a small nod.  She turned to Natalie, who was beside her talking to Taylor, and asked if she’d hold onto Nina for her.  Natalie smiled, taking the child, and shot me a concerned look.  She knew what was coming.  

“I’ll be right back,” Nikki told her other two boys, Everett and Monroe, who had been standing with her.  She went ahead of me, heading toward the hallway.  Just before I fell into step behind her, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Taylor hand Wilhelmina to Ezra and excuse himself.  I began walking, but glanced back at Taylor nervously.  He just nodded his head once, urging me to go on.

I sighed, making my way through the group and into the hall.  Nikki had turned to face us, crossing her arms over her chest, protectively.

“What’s going on here?  Taylor?” she asked, looking upset, her gaze going from me to my brother.  “Where’s my husband?” she asked, accusingly.  I instantly recognized the tone, and was reminded of the breakdown I’d had just hours ago with my mom.

I cleared my throat, trying to hold it together.  “Nik…  There was an accident,” I began, my tone apologetic.  The guilt was eating me up inside now.

Taylor stepped closer to Nikki, putting a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently.  “I’m sorry, Nikki.  Isaac… didn’t make it,” he told her, softly.

There was silence.  “......What?” she asked, looking from Taylor to me.  “What do you mean, ‘didn’t make it’?” her voice rose in pitch, her body visibly tensing.

I winced, swallowing hard.  Taylor began to say something, but I cut him off.

“I killed him,” I blurted out, and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly with a grimace.  I put my hand over my mouth, as if that would somehow stop anymore words from spilling over.  That wasn’t exactly how I’d meant for it to come out, but it may as well be true.

“Y-you… _killed_ my husband?” Nikki’s shrill voice cut through my skull.

“What he means is, Ike got infected.  Zac had to put him down, there was no other choice,” Taylor rushed to explain, as I stood there frozen, not trusting myself to speak.  I’d opened my eyes, and returned my hand to my side, stuffing it in my pocket.

But Nikki’s words rang more true than Taylor’s did at this moment.  It was as if I were back on the bus again, reeling from the guilt of having to kill my own brother.  I was overwhelmed with all that had happened, and this whole discussion was just triggering things for me all over again.

Nikki didn’t speak anymore.  Her mouth opened and shut a couple times, her face softening from anger to grief.  Tears spilled down her cheeks, just as her legs gave way beneath her.  Taylor caught her in his arms, wrapping her in a tight hug, while sobs wracked Nikki’s body.  I couldn’t watch anymore.  I needed to get out of there, the hallway closing in and making it hard to breathe.

I ran a hand through my hair as I left without a word, heading back for the stairs.  I took a candle from the small table on the landing, and brought it with me to light my path to the bathroom.  I set the candle on the corner of the bathroom sink, turning on the water.  I was thankful to find it was still running, but I knew it would be cold without electricity.  I didn’t much care, as I put my hands beneath it and bent down, splashing the refreshing water on my face.

Grabbing a towel from the rack next to the sink, I patted my face dry.  I put the towel back and looked up into the mirror, not recognizing the person I saw staring back at me.  My eyes had a haunted look to them, especially in the candlelight, and the bags beneath them showed my stress and exhaustion.  I frowned, taking out my ponytail and shaking my hair out a bit, before smoothing it back and tying it up again.

I sighed, trying to remind myself that Isaac’s death was not my fault, hearing Taylor’s words of reassurance while we were on the bus repeat over and over in my head.  I felt like a coward for the way I’d bailed out on comforting Nikki, but I’d massively screwed up that whole talk.  Sticking around would have been infinitely worse, and probably would have ended with _me_ crying too.  I had already fallen apart twice in less than twenty-four hours, so I needed to stay strong.  Lindsey and my family needed me.

Holding onto that thought, I set my jaw, and snatched up the candle, heading back downstairs.  Although my anxiety had subsided a little now that I’d had the conversation I’d been dreading, my appetite hadn’t returned just yet.  But I knew I should at least try to get something in me.  I placed the candle back on the landing, before heading into the kitchen.  I took my seat next to Lindsey, and took Junia back from her as promised.  Picking at the food, I probably fed my daughter more than I fed myself.

\---

After dinner, I realized we needed to get our things from the bus.  It was just before nightfall, and I thought it best to go out before total darkness set in.  I shared my idea with Lindsey, who agreed to accompany me.  Most everyone had left the table already, except for a few stragglers, Taylor being one of them.

I told him where we were going as I passed by, heading for the door.  He’d asked me to grab his things, and I assured him I would.  I didn’t want to announce what we were doing to everyone else, or the kids would all insist on going.  As it was, Lucy had already intercepted us.

“Where are you going?” she asked her sister, Penny coming up alongside her.

“I’ll be right back, sweetie.  I’m just running to the bus with Zac to get our things, okay?” Lindsey answered.

“But I want to go too,” Lucy complained.  “My backpack is there.”

“We can get your backpack, kiddo,” I tried to convince her.  I had no idea what it was like outside right now, and didn’t want to risk any of the children’s lives.

“Oh please, can we go Uncle Zac?  I promise we’ll do whatever you say, and we’ll stay close,” Penny begged, clasping her hands together and looking up at me with pleading eyes.

“I’d really like for you girls to stay here,” I reiterated.  I glanced to where Taylor had just been, but he’d already left the room.

The two girls looked from me to Lindsey, who just shrugged.  I sighed.

“Fine.  But _just_ the two of you.  And you stay at my side at all times,” I told them sternly, and then looked up, eyeing Lindsey.

Lucy smiled, and Penny squealed excitedly.  I just rolled my eyes.  This was not fun and games.  It was dangerous.  The infection had already taken my wife and youngest child’s lives.  I still wasn’t keen on the two of them tagging along, but it was a losing battle.

“We’re going to make this quick,” Lindsey told them, tearing her gaze away from me to the two girls.

She lifted the boards carefully from the door and began unbolting the locks.

“Careful,” I warned her, as she cracked open the door, peeking an eye out.  She looked back at me, giving a nod, before turning forward once again and opening the door all the way.

I ushered Lucy and Penny out just ahead of me, but behind Lindsey.

“Stay close, I mean it,” I warned them, stepping out into the setting sunlight.  Had it not been for what I had already witnessed over the last two days, it all looked strangely normal from where we stood.  Both the yard and the street where the bus was parked appeared clear.  I had my hand on my gun anyway, ready to draw at a moment’s notice.

“Alright, looks clear.  Let’s go,” Lindsey said, leading the way at a brisk pace.  Lucy and Penny had to run to keep up.  As we walked, I looked around us, turning my head, and spinning around so I could see everything.

When we got close enough, I pulled the keys to the bus out of my pocket, and Lindsey stood as the lookout while I unlocked the door.  I had a split-second where I was suddenly transported to the moment where I’d fumbled with the keys the previous day, trying to let my brothers and I in before the mob of infected people got to us.  The vision was gone as quickly as it came, and I was back to the present, the door swinging open.

I let the girls and Lindsey go in ahead of me.  Lindsey stared at me for a brief moment before going in, a puzzled expression on her face.  I shrugged, unsure what her look was about, before climbing up the steps myself, and shutting the door behind me.

Inside the bus we were safe, so the tension left my body, but I still remained alert, making sure everyone _stayed_ on the bus.  Lucy and Penny had already taken off, running to the back bedroom, and Lindsey was walking back there after them.

I moved to the couch, reaching into the overhead compartment for my own things.  I pulled out my backpack, and began scavenging the rest of the bus for other items I might want to throw in there that I could have on me at all times.  I could hear the girls’ feet along the floor of the bus, the vehicle shaking a bit from their movements.  I shook my head, continuing with packing.

I remembered I needed to grab Taylor’s things as well, so I went over to his bunk, which happened to be right above Isaac’s.  I bit my lip, seeing some of Isaac’s belongings strewn about on the bed, as if he was still here, though of course, I knew he wasn’t.   I dragged my eyes away from his things, pulling some of Taylor’s essentials into a duffel bag I’d found in his bunk.

But I couldn’t tear my eyes away for long. I looked back at Isaac’s things again, and a feeling of anger overtook me.   With a frustrated groan, I shoved them all into the corner of his bunk with a sweep of my arm.  Taylor’s duffel bag fell to the ground with a thud.  I stood back up, my hands going up into my hair, and my fingers digging into my scalp.  I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

“Zac, you okay?” Lindsey asked, poking her head out of the bedroom.  Concern was written across her features as she looked at me.

I let my hands fall to my sides, letting out a long breath, and softening my expression.  “Yeah…. Yeah, sorry.  I’m fine,” I said, and flashed a tight smile at her, that I knew was far from confident.

She hesitated, staring at me a moment longer.  “....Okay.”  For a second she looked as if she was going to go back in with the girls, but instead she stepped towards me, closing the bedroom door partway behind her.

“I know all of this can’t be easy for you.  Let’s talk later, okay?” she said quietly, placing her hand on my upper arm for a moment.

I just nodded, unsure if I really wanted to talk.  But I knew it was probably best not to keep everything bottled up.  “Thanks,” I finally said, appreciating her concern.

Lindsey nodded and left to go back to the bedroom.  I could hear Lucy and Penny giggling about something. With a sigh, I tried to bring my focus back to the task at hand.

Smoothing back my hair, I picked up both my backpack and the duffel bag I’d packed for Taylor.  I put on my backpack, and slung the duffel bag over one shoulder.  I took one last trip through the vehicle, going up to the front and then making my way to the back again, checking for any other items we might want.  This time I didn’t allow myself to look at Isaac’s bunk.  Feeling satisfied that I’d gathered what I wanted, I opened the door to the bedroom, peeking in.

“You guys almost done,” I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Almost,” came Lindsey’s reply.  She had a backpack on, and was bending down to pick up a few other items off the ground.

“Uncle Zac!  Can we camp out on the bus tonight?” Penny asked, popping up in front of me, her eyes hopeful.

I shook my head, rubbing my hand across the back of my neck.  “I don’t think so, Pen.  You’ll probably share a room with some of your cousins,” I reasoned.

Penny’s face fell.  “But this is so cool!  Look what Lucy and I found,” she exclaimed with a broad smile.

I looked at the object Penny held out to me.  It was one of Taylor’s harmonicas.  A small smile crossed my face as I took it from her.

I put the instrument to my lips, blowing into it, the sound of a random chord coming out.  Penny’s eyes brightened, and Lucy came up beside her.

I hesitated a moment before I took a breath, sliding the harmonica across my lips.  The notes came out in an upward scale.  I wasn’t the harmonica player, that was more Taylor’s forte, so I didn’t attempt anything more.

“Just don’t lose it,” I told Penny as I handed the small instrument back to her.  She took it, putting it in the pocket of her jeans.

“I won’t.  I’m bringing it in so my dad can play.  You should bring your guitar, too,” she suggested, her eyes sparkling.  Her innocence in all of this perplexed me.  Though I realized her own family was very much in tact, and that she probably hadn’t witnessed the horrors some of us had.

“You play guitar?” Lucy asked, looking up at me, impressed.  Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lindsey smile.

I chuckled a little, about to respond, when Penny answered her.  “Of course he does.  My dad and my two uncles are in a band,” she explained, not realizing her own slip up of using the present tense about Isaac.  But _I_ noticed, and the smile faded from my face.

“Alright, let’s get going.  Lucy, you have everything?” Lindsey asked her sister, noticing my frown and changing the subject quickly.

Lucy nodded slinging her backpack over her shoulder, and Penny sighed.  “I still wish we could just camp out here,” she complained, but followed Lindsey and Lucy to the front anyway.  I shook my head, though she couldn’t see.  My niece was just as persistent as Taylor, their stubborn streaks ran deep.

As we made our way toward the door to the bus, I thought back to Penny’s mention of my guitar.  Music was my whole family’s healer, and I wouldn’t mind playing a song or two for old time’s sake.  I stopped walking and decided to go back and grab it.

“Just a sec,” I told the girls, turning on my heel and retracing my steps back to the bedroom.  I could see my guitar case stashed between the nightstand and the bed.  I went over and picked it up, before heading back to Lindsey and the girls.

“Alright, all set,” I told them, trying to hide the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips.

Lindsey had been standing by the door to the bus waiting for me and she broke into the smile I hadn’t allowed myself, seeing me holding the guitar case.  Something about this silent exchange made me blush, but she didn’t notice, having already turned to look out the window.

“It looks all clear.  No funny business,” she warned the girls, her tone turning serious, before she opened the door, heading out.  I went last again, so I could close and lock the door.  I pocketed my keys, keeping an eye out around us as we headed back across the yard to the house.  The sun had set almost entirely, it’s last rays giving off just enough light to see.

Lindsey opened the door to the house, letting the girls and I file in ahead of her before she shut the door, turning to lock and  board it back up.

 

_Lindsey - October 15th 2015 - 8:45pm_

When I turned around from shutting the door, I saw the kitchen was deserted.

“Come on Lucy, let’s go find everyone,” Penny said, taking my sister by the hand.  The two of them disappeared further into the house.  I was grateful my sister had found a friend.  It took some of the weight off my shoulders, while at the same time, giving her someone to hang out with.

I turned to Zac, seeing him holding two bags and his guitar.  “Need any help with all that?”

He shrugged, “You can take Tay’s bag if you want.”

“Sure,” I said, taking the duffel bag from him.  I turned and followed in the direction Penny and Lucy had gone.  As I approached the living room, I could hear voices.  I stepped through the doorway, the sound growing louder as I saw everyone sitting all throughout the room and chatting.

I searched the room for Taylor, and found him sitting next to Natalie on the couch.  I went over to him, giving a little wave to Natalie, before holding out Taylor’s bag as I got closer.  “Hey, Zac packed up some of your things,” I said with a half-smile.

Taylor’s face brightened, and he stood up, taking the duffel bag from me, and then sitting back down, placing the bag beside him.  “Oh, thanks.  How’s he holding up?”

I glanced behind me, and saw that Zac was preoccupied with his two kids at the moment, before looking back at Taylor.  “A little rattled.  But I told him we’d talk,” I said with a shrug, not wanting to alarm Taylor, or betray Zac.  I didn’t think it was _too_ far off from the truth, anyway.

Taylor nodded to me, looking as though he had more to say on that subject, but his attention was drawn to something behind me.  I turned again and saw Zac approaching with Junia on his hip. He still had his backpack on and he held his guitar case in his free hand.

“Hey!  You brought your guitar,” Taylor exclaimed with a smile.

Zac shrugged, a lopsided smile crossing his own face.  “Yeah, well, I figured maybe we could sing a bit.  Penny has something for you,” he told his brother, and I knew he was hinting at the harmonica his niece had found earlier.

As if on cue, Penny came over to us, running past Zac, right up to her dad.  “I have a surprise,” she told Taylor with a huge grin.

Taylor’s eyes went from Zac to Penny, and he smiled.  “Oh yeah, what’s that?” he asked.

“This!” Penny exclaimed, pulling the harmonica out of her pocket and holding it out to him.

Taylor’s face lit up, taking the instrument from her.  “Wow, thanks Pen!  Where’d you find that?” he asked, a little confused.

“On the bus.  Uncle Zac took me out with Lucy and her sister,” she told him.

“You took my daughter on the bus?” Natalie asked, surprised.  Taylor glanced up at Zac, his eyebrow raised.  Penny seemed to take that as her cue to sneak away, over to some of the other kids, avoiding an impending lecture from her parents.

“I didn’t think it was a good idea either, but she insisted,” Zac explained, setting his guitar case down, and adjusting Junia on his hip.  “We kept an eye on her,” he added, glancing at me for a second.

Natalie sighed, and Taylor shook his head, but shrugged.  He put the harmonica up to his mouth, and played a few notes.  Everyone in the room grew quiet, hearing the music.  Taylor continued playing, the familiar tones of “Piano Man” starting to ring out.

I smiled, taking a seat on the floor, my back resting against the couch.  Zac was setting Junia back on the ground with a kiss, and shrugged off his backpack.  Junia took off to find her cousins, while Zac took a seat beside me, beginning to open his guitar case.  I watched with interest as he pulled it out, and positioned it on his lap, giving it a strum.  He adjusted a couple of the tuning pegs, giving it one more play, before he was satisfied.

I hadn’t realized I’d been staring, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Lucy standing in front of me.  She pointed to the spot on the floor beside me in silent askance, and I gave her a nod, as she sat down, leaning against me.  As I put an arm around her, I noticed Penny had come back over and taken up a seat on the floor next to us, leaning up against Taylor’s legs.  

Zac had joined in on Billy Joel’s song, his instrument in perfect harmony with his brother’s.  I glanced around the room seeing everyone smiling, and some swaying to the music.  The horrors of everything that had happened over the last two days seemed so far from my mind just then and, it appeared, everyone else’s as well.  Even Nikki had a small smile as she bounced Nina on her lap.

I looked over at Zac again.  He and Taylor had begun singing now, and I hummed the tune myself as I heard others around me do the same.  I could hear Jessica and Avery singing the top notes, openly.  As the song finished, everyone clapped, and a few cheers could be heard around the room.  It seemed as though music was the salve the group needed to brighten their spirits.

After a few moments, I heard Taylor play another note on the harmonica, and Zac began strumming the familiar opening chords of ‘Blackbird’.  My head snapped in his direction, recognizing one of my favorite songs, and a broad smile crossed my face.  As Zac repeated the intro, I took a breath, coming in with my own singing at the first verse.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night…”  I was surprised to find I was the only one singing, and blushed, but Zac looked up at me with an adorable grin, and that was all the encouragement I needed.

“Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  All your life… You were only waiting for this moment to arise…”  My soprano voice carried through the room, and I smiled, feeling Lucy leaning into me more closely.  This was one of her favorites too.  

I continued on with the song, and Zac’s voice joined mine in harmony for the second verse.  I wasn’t a professional singer by any standards, but I enjoyed it anyway.  People always told me I had a wonderful voice.  I had trouble believing them, but in this moment, I hoped they were right!

Taylor joined in on the song part way through, adding in a line of counter melody with his harmonica, and I closed my eyes, forgetting my self-consciousness and letting myself get lost in the music, continuing to sing with Zac.

When the song ended I re-opened my eyes, seeing surprised looks on everyone’s face, the color returning to my cheeks.  After their initial shock, people began clapping, and I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding.  I couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips.

Taylor and Zac continued playing a selection of other songs, but I stayed quiet, remaining just another face in the crowd.  One song was enough for me.  Things wound down shortly after that.  Zac had stretched out his legs in front of him as he sat beside me.  He was close enough to me that his arm would brush mine occasionally as he played.  Both Junia and Shepherd had come over during their little show, and were laying sprawled across him, looking tuckered out.  In fact, all the kids seemed to have settled in, as the two brothers began playing a slow, sort of sad song that I’d never heard before.

Zac’s soothing voice sang the lyrics quietly, “I made a lover’s prayer…  Then watched the sky, then wanted to cry.  Only you and I….”

I could feel myself relaxing, Lucy’s head resting in my lap, as I smoothed her hair back from her face repeatedly with my hand.  I gathered she’d fallen into dreamland herself.  I let my own eyes flutter closed, listening to them play the bridge, the music carrying me close to the edge of sleep.  Without meaning to, I was asleep before the song even ended.

\---

_I was in the living room of the Hansons’ home, but something was very wrong.  I was alone.  I stood up from the floor, looking around._

_“Lucy?  Zac?” I called, padding out toward the kitchen.  As I rounded the corner and stepped through the doorway, I could see Lucy in the middle of the kitchen, her back to me._

_“Hey, Lucy..  Where is everyone?” I asked, sleepily._

_My sister whirled back toward me, her eyes wide, looking terrified.  “Outside,” she said, pointing out the door, but keeping her gaze on me._

_I followed her finger, realizing the door was wide open.  I could have sworn I’d closed it when we’d come back from the bus…_

_“What??  Why are they out there?” I asked, going over to look.  I peered into the dark night, but didn’t see anyone._

_I turned back, but Lucy had taken off.  I saw her long brown hair trailing behind her just before she disappeared through a doorway, heading further into the house._

_“Wait, come back!” I called to her, running to follow.  I heard her distant giggle ahead of me._

_I followed the direction she had gone, running through a room I hadn’t been in before.  Across the room, another door to the outside was left partially open, and I instinctively knew Lucy had gone out there._

_I whipped open the door, chasing after her, and saw her retreating figure heading across the expanse of the grassy backyard, toward the woods.  A gust of wind swept my hair up and across my face.  I pushed it aside, quickly._

_“Lucy!” I shouted, running faster to catch up to her.  She was yards ahead of me now - it seemed impossible to catch up.  It was then I saw a male figure emerge from the woods, his movements jerky and his body covered in blood._

Oh my god…

_He was headed right for my sister!  I picked up my speed, sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me, my breath coming in gasps._

_I called her name again, my voice cracking in my panic.  Lucy turned back to look at me, just as the infected person grabbed her, biting her arm._

_“Noooo!!” I cried._

 

I felt someone shaking me gently, and I opened my eyes, seeing Zac’s face in front of me, looking sleepy, but concerned.

“You okay?  You were whimpering in your sleep,” he said, his hand still on my shoulder.  

I blinked, coming fully back to reality, before answering his question.  “Yeah… Just a bad dream.”  

“Another one?” Zac’s hand fell away, but worry remained on his face.

I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands and registered a stiffness in my body from sleeping on the floor.  Sometime during the night, someone positioned me so I was lying down with a pillow under my head.  I sat up on my elbow a bit and saw a blanket had been thrown over me as well.

I looked back at Zac, who I could see had his own makeshift bed set up beside mine.  “Yeah, I guess so.  Sorry that I woke you.”

I sat up the rest of the way.  The room had darkened significantly, the candles no longer lit.  I pulled my phone out of my pocket, the battery on it’s last legs, and flicked on the flashlight.  Moving it around, I saw no one else in the room, aside from Junia, who was curled up in a chair with a blanket over her.

My breathing picked up, and my eyes widened.  “Where’s my sister?” I asked, snapping my gaze to him.

“Should be in here with Penny,” he replied, sitting up himself and looking around, though I knew he couldn’t see anything in the dark, except where I shone my flashlight.  “The girls insisted on a sleepover when we discussed sleeping arrangements.  You were out cold then.  The boys are next door and everyone else is upstairs….” he explained, but trailed off, seeing me becoming more alarmed.

I stood up, my breathing rate increasing, as I continued to shine the flashlight around the room.

“Zac, I don’t see her… Or Penny,” I said, starting to panic.

“Okay, shh..  We’ll find them,” he assured me, standing up as well.  “Maybe they went in with the boys.”

We began heading toward the family room where the boys were camped out.  Just then, loud knocking came from the direction of the kitchen.  Both my head and Zac’s whipped toward the noise.  Zac glanced back at me, his eyes as wide as mine must have been, as we both stood frozen in place.

“Who the hell is that?” I asked, terrified.  I could hear some of the kids in the other room beginning to stir.

“I don’t know...  Stay here,” he instructed, sternly, jogging back to his bed and pulling his gun out from under his pillow, before navigating through the darkened house to the kitchen.

Against his instruction, I followed him anyway, using my flashlight, which was beginning to flicker as my phone battery began to dying out.

I saw Zac in the kitchen, standing just in front of the door, which I noticed was no longer bolted, and the boards that were usually draped across it, hung loosely.

My eyes widened as I took note of this, and watched Zac cup his free hand around his face as he peeked out the windows that were on either side of the door.  I wondered if he could actually see anything.  His next question confirmed my suspicion.

“Who’s there?!” he shouted, defensively, his gun held out in front of him with one hand, while his other grasped the doorknob.  I stood behind him, my entire body tense as we both listened for a response.  I put a hand over my mouth to suppress the urge to scream.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Songs from this chapter were “Piano Man” by Billy Joel, “Blackbird” by the Beatles, and “I Made a Lover’s Prayer” by Gillian Welch.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Lucy - October 15th 2015 - 1:30am _

 

“Pssst!  Lucy, wake up,” I heard someone whisper by my ear.

 

I groaned and rolled over, away from them.

 

“Lucy, come on,” they insisted, their hand shaking my shoulder.

 

I sighed and rolled back in the direction the voice had come from, cracking my eyes open.  Penny’s face was so close to mine that I found myself cross-eyed as I tried to look at her.

 

“Get up, but be quiet,” she said softly, holding her finger up to her lips.  She backed away, standing up.

 

I rubbed my eyes tiredly.  When I opened them again, I could see the room around me was still dark.  My sister was sleeping just a couple of feet to the right of me, and I saw another shape on the floor on the other side of her that had to be Zac.

 

“It’s already morning?” I asked turning my head back toward her, confused.  Why was everyone else still asleep?

 

“No. We’re gonna sneak out to the bus.  But keep it down or you’ll wake Uncle Zac and your sister,” Penny cautioned in a whisper.

 

My eyebrows rose up in surprise.

 

“Penny… we can’t go out to the bus!” I hissed, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

 

Penny’s finger immediately came up to my lips silencing me.

 

“Yes we can.  I already got the keys from under my uncle’s pillow,” she said, dangling them in front of me with a bright smile on her face.  “Come on,” she urged, motioning me with her hand.

 

I shook my head no, pulling my blanket up to my chin.

 

“My sister told me there are monsters out there.  They’re sick with something.”

 

“No duh!  They just told you that to scare you.  Now come on,” Penny persisted, and yanked the blanket out of my hands.

 

My mouth dropped.

 

“But I saw---” I began, forgetting to whisper.

 

“Shhhh!!” Penny interrupted me.  “I promise it will be fun.  Don’t you wanna camp out for a  _ real _ sleepover?”

 

I bit my lip and thought about it.  A part of me was worried about what Lindsey had told me and what I’d seen back home in Ohio with Mom.  I knew those monsters were real, even if Penny didn’t think so.  But another part of me wanted to be with my new friend and I didn’t want her thinking I was a chicken.

 

I shrugged, still unsure.

 

“We can sleep in the bunk beds, and tell ghost stories,” she said convincingly, a huge smile crossing her face.

 

I swallowed, feeling a knot forming in the pit of my stomach, but I nodded.

 

“Okay,” I agreed in a small voice.  Just as the words fell from my lips, Penny was already helping me to my feet.

 

I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my pillow off the floor.  She motioned silently for me to follow her and we made our way through the family room where the boys were sleeping.  I could hear whispers coming from a couple of them.  I briefly wondered what time it was and tried to see who else was awake, but we were already rounding the corner into the kitchen.

 

Penny stopped short at the front door and whirled around to look at me.

 

“I got a flashlight too,” she said excitedly, turning it on and shining it.  I squinted and shielded my eyes with my hand as the bright light hit my eyes.

 

“Sorry,” she said offhandedly, turning off the flashlight and tucking it under her arm.  She turned back to the door and started removing the wooden boards that lay across it.  “Help me,” she insisted, glancing back at me.

 

Hesitantly, I put the pillow under the crook of my arm and helped her take the other boards down. 

 

“What about your pillow and blanket?” I asked, noticing she only had the flashlight and keys with her.

 

As we took the last board down from the door, she shrugged.

 

“I’ll use whatever’s on the bus.”  

 

I shook my head at how brave she was in all of this.  It was as if she wasn’t the least bit scared.  Had she really not seen all of what was going on outside?  We hadn’t really talked about that stuff, and I’d just made the assumption that she was avoiding it the same way I was.  But now I was curious.

 

“Hey!” a younger boy’s voice exclaimed from behind us, interrupting my thoughts.  “Where are you going?”

 

Penny and I both turned, seeing her younger brothers, River and Viggo, standing in the doorway to the kitchen and staring at us in surprise.

 

“Shut up!” Penny exclaimed just above a whisper, heading over to them hurriedly.  “Lucy and I are camping out on the bus.  If you tell anyone you’re dead meat,” she warned them, trying to shoo them away.

 

“I want to come!” River exclaimed, excitedly.

 

“Me too,” Viggo chimed in, emphatically.

 

Penny sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“It’s girls only,” she told them simply, and spun on her heel back toward the door, ending the conversation.

 

I watched as River scoffed.

 

“Whatever, come on Vig,” he said, putting an arm around his brother’s shoulders and leading them back to the family room.  I saw Viggo’s shoulders slump as he sighed defeatedly.

 

“Come on, Lucy. Let’s go,” Penny said, taking me by the wrist and flinging the door open.  I turned away from the boys and reluctantly allowed my friend to pull me out of the safety of the Hanson’s home.  I barely had time to shut the door behind me.

 

“You don’t think they’ll tell on us, do you?” I asked her concerned, as the cool night air hit me, causing goosebumps to form on my bare arms.  I could feel cold, fat raindrops beginning to fall on us as we walked. 

 

Penny finally let go of my wrist and glanced back at me.

 

“Nah.  They’ll probably just go back to sleep.”

 

Without further comment she turned and broke into a run across the lawn toward the bus.  I picked up my own pace, following close behind her.  I watched as the light from her flashlight danced tauntingly ahead of us from her movements.  The rain began to pick up and a gust of wind blew, causing my long hair to fly into my face.  I pushed it away, adjusting my grip on my pillow.

 

“Pen, Lucy..  Wait up!” I heard a familiar voice shout from back in the direction of the house.  I paused and glanced behind me, barely able to see both River and his brother Viggo trailing behind us in the dark.  The two of them had pillows and blankets draped over their arms.

 

“I told you no boys allowed!” Penny’s voice came from just beyond me. I turned my head in her direction to see annoyance written on her face.  

 

“Oh, come on.  You know that never works Pen,” River pointed out, catching up to where we were standing in the middle of the lawn.

 

“Whatever,” she muttered with a sigh, turning to head for the bus.  “Just hurry up.  I don’t wait for slowpokes.”

 

Penny grabbed my hand this time, pulling me along.  If I had any second thoughts about going, there was no turning back now.

 

The four of us continued to run, almost to the door of the bus.  But that’s when I heard it.  A horrible retching sound around the back end of the bus.  I froze in my tracks, tightening my grip on Penny’s hand instinctively, causing her to stop with me.  River and Viggo bumped into me from behind with an ‘oomph’.

 

“It’s one of those things!” I hissed to Penny as her glaring gaze landed on me.

 

“What things?” she asked, trying to dislodge her hand from mine.  I pointed in the direction of the back end of the bus, and Penny shone her flashlight there.

 

“Why’d you stop?” River asked, recovering from our collision and readjusting his pillow and blanket.

 

“Lucy thinks one of the monsters is out here,” Penny sneered, pointing her flashlight back toward us, finally retracting her hand successfully from my grasp.

 

“What monsters?” Viggo asked, confused.

 

Penny ignored him, turning to take the last few steps to the door of the bus, and that was when we all saw it.  A crack of thunder sounded overhead, and lightning lit up the sky, illuminating the scary sight before us.

 

A few yards to our right stood a tall woman covered from head to toe in red, which I realized as blood.  The woman growled at us, her teeth bared.

 

“There!” I pointed, my eyes wide in terror.  I heard a gasp from River, and a shriek from Penny.  The thing started toward us, and we all panicked.

 

I saw River and Viggo take off toward the front of the bus out of the corner of my eye.  Penny started to run back toward the house.  I recovered just enough to follow her, close on her heels.  I could hardly see, the light from Penny’s flashlight moving chaotically as we sprinted across the yard.  In a strange realization, I found I no longer had my pillow, and I glanced back.  River and Viggo were nowhere in sight anymore in the darkness of the night.  I couldn’t see anything until another bolt of lightning lit the sky.  In the flash I could see an infected woman rounding the front of the bus, and the boys’ pillows and blankets strewn on the ground nearby.

 

Finding my voice, I called ahead of me to Penny.

 

“What about your brothers?”

 

She didn’t even look back or respond.  I could hear her breath coming in gasps.  I hesitated a moment, wanting to go help them, but I had no idea how or what I could do.  Penny had our only light source, and I had no way of defending myself against the monster.  I broke into a run once more, nearly tripping on something hard on the lawn - probably a rock.

 

From the light of her flashlight, I could see the welcome sight of the door coming up ahead.  I bit my lip, increasing my pace as Penny knocked on the door frantically.

  
  


_ Lindsey  October 16th 2015 - 2:00am _

 

“Uncle Zac!!” came a faint child’s voice.  “Open up!” 

 

I recognized that voice….

 

“Penny?!” Zac exclaimed, surprised.

 

I gasped at the same time Zac pulled open the door.

 

There in the pouring rain stood a terrified and wet looking Penny, her hair matted to her face.  She rushed inside latching onto Zac’s legs, her words coming out in a rush. I saw Zac tuck his gun back into his belt and his arms wrapped around his niece slowly, clearly taken aback.  We’d known the girls were missing, but we hadn’t expected Penny to be the one at the door!  And where was my sister?!

 

“I’m so sorry, we shouldn’t have gone out, but I just wanted to camp on the bus..  But River and Viggo followed us, and they’re still out there!” Penny let out all at once.  She took a few breaths, pushing some of the damp hair out of her face, trying to form words in her panic.

 

I didn’t hear the rest of what she said over the loud crack of thunder.  My gaze snapped to the still open door, just as lightning lit it up.  In the flash I saw Lucy standing in the doorway.  My eyes widened.  She immediately ran past Zac and Penny and straight for me, looking white as a sheet and soaked to the core.

 

“Oh my god…” I breathed out, wrapping my arms around my sister tightly, as the impact of her hug nearly knocked me over.  I felt as if I’d been punched in the gut, processing what was transpiring.  I smoothed down her wet hair subconsciously, my mind reeling.  The two girls had been outside together with Penny’s two little brothers  _ alone  _ in the middle of the night _.   _ I feared for what could have happened to them, and what had  _ already  _ happened at the same time.

 

Zac had heard me at this point and glanced back meeting my gaze, his hands still on Penny’s shoulders, and his expression full of terror. 

 

“Get my kids and get everyone up.  Right now,” he commanded, his tone deadly serious.  Another clap of thunder came overhead, shaking the whole house, and I felt dread uncurling it’s fingers in my stomach.

 

All I could do was nod.  Taking Lucy by the hand wordlessly, I wasted no time pulling her along as I ran upstairs, not wanting to let her out of my sight.  The flashlight on my phone was growing dim, but provided just enough light for us to see.  I poked my head into each bedroom, calling loudly for everyone to wake up and letting them know that there was an emergency.  My voice cracked a couple of times in my fear and adrenaline pulsed through my veins.   
  
When I came across the room Taylor and Natalie were in, I stood in the doorway with Lucy at my side.  From the glow of my phone’s flashlight, I could see Taylor throwing his covers off of himself and throwing a t-shirt on over his head, before slipping his feet into his shoes.  Natalie was just sitting up, her hair disheveled from sleeping.

 

“Tay, it’s Viggo and River….They’re missing,” I told both him and his wife, gravely.  I felt Lucy’s body trembling under the hand I’d placed on her shoulder.  I was unsure if it was from her being cold and wet, or because she was scared.  Or maybe both.  Fear gripped me though, and my own body began to shake as well.

 

“ _ What? _ ” Taylor’s eyes widened and he stood up from the bed immediately, grabbing a flashlight from the nightstand beside him and striding over to me, looking furious.  Natalie was also getting up from the bed and picked up her youngest daughter, who’d been sleeping between the two of them.  Willa opened her eyes sleepily, just as her mom settled her on her hip.  With both Taylor and Natalie looking at me expectantly and impatiently, I felt even more nervous, my stomach knotting.

 

“The kids….” I repeated, still unsure of the whole story.  “Your kids, Viggo and River.  They’re outside somewhere.  Penny came in and...”

 

Taylor didn’t wait to hear any more and moved past me, his shoulder brushing against mine as he headed downstairs. Natalie’s forehead creased in worry as she made her way around the bed toward me, Willa still in her arms.  She saw Taylor leaving the room and gave me a pointed glance before she followed him out of the room.  I felt awful, even though I knew none of this was my fault.  If roles were reversed, I’d be tearing through the place like a madwoman, much in the way Taylor had.

 

The entire house was awake now.  People flew past us in the hallway as they all began to congregate downstairs.  My jaw went slack as I realized I still had to find Zac’s kids in all of the chaos. I reached down for Lucy’s hand once again, drawing her attention to me.

 

“Stay with me, no matter what.  You hear?” I asked her in a serious tone.

 

Lucy looked back up at me, her eyes wide in terror and just nodded.  I felt slightly guilty between the way I’d just spoken to her and dragging her throughout the house, but I didn’t have time to comfort her now.  I couldn’t even ask her any more about what had happened outside, as much as I wanted to.  We had two missing children on our hands in the middle of the night in some sort of apocalyptic world, and I hadn’t even gotten to Zac’s kids yet.  Talking to my sister would have to wait.

 

I headed back downstairs, my grip on Lucy’s clammy hand tight.  From the bottom of the stairs, I could see most everyone was in the kitchen, which was illuminated by candles.  Everyone was talking at once, some already calling out Viggo and River’s names, others crying.  

 

My phone battery finally gave out and the battery light flickered off.  I pocketed the phone and headed through the barren family room, staying close to the perimeter of all the blankets and pillows that I knew were strewn about from the boys who’d been sleeping there.  As we made our way through, Lucy almost went down, tripping over a pillow but I managed to help her stay upright. 

 

“Are you okay?” I asked, breathlessly.

 

My only answer was her fearful gasps.  My heart went out to her, and I squeezed her hand, trying to be as comforting as I could.  We continued into the living room where Zac and I had just been sleeping not too long ago with Junia.

 

The living room was lit by one sole candle over in the corner which gave the space an eerie glow.  I could see Avery by the couch looking down at Zac’s son Shepherd, holding his hand, and Junia was seated on her hip.  Not looking where she was going, she glanced up just in time to avoid crashing into Lucy and I.

 

“Sorry!” she exclaimed, taken by surprise.  She took a step backward, trying not to fall over from the weight of the girl in her arms.  “I got Shepherd from the family room.  Can you take Junia?” she asked, urgently, her eyes flicking back and forth between mine.

 

I could see she was struggling, and I nodded.  I let go of Lucy’s hand just long enough to take Junia from Avery, and set her on my own hip.  The young girl was tearful, unsure what all the raucous was about.

 

“It’s ok babe, I’ve got you,” I assured her trying to soften my voice, and wiped some of the tears from her eyes.  By the time I looked up, Avery was just disappearing from the room with Shepherd in tow.  He glanced back at us longingly, probably worried about his sister.

 

I began heading with the two girls toward the kitchen, but not before almost taking a header thanks to Zac’s backpack.  Junia cried out, and I bit my tongue to stop myself from cursing in front of her. 

 

“We’re alright,” I told her, trying to be soothing but my my shaky voice betrayed me.

 

Finally, the three of us made it to the entryway of the kitchen.  I could hear a man’s deep voice shouting, instructing us all to stay together and to keep order.  I deduced the voice belonged to Walker.

 

In the sea of people, I noticed Taylor had stepped outside into the pouring rain and I could hear him calling for his children just outside the door.  Someone else, a man I hadn’t been introduced to, was talking about weapons, and I was surprised when I saw a few guns being passed around through the group.  My grip on Junia and Lucy tightened instinctively.

 

I spotted Zac still by the door, Penny just behind him, clutching to his shirt.  He managed to pass one of the weapons out the door to his brother, who grabbed it and wasted no time going out into the storm.

 

“Wait!” I heard Walker shout to him, making his way through the group and over to the doorway.  “Taylor!” he bellowed into the night, before shaking his head regretfully.  “I’ll be back,” he called to the group, taking off after his son.

 

“Dad!” I heard Zac shout, but Walker was already gone.  Looking around, I could see his wife, Diana glancing around and searching the room with her eyes wide, taking in all the chaos.  Natalie was desperately trying to make her way toward the door, but was finding it near-impossible with her youngest daughter crying in her arms.  She called out for Penny, who was still several feet from her.

 

My eyes moved through the room again and I saw the strange man heading out behind Taylor and Walker.

 

A hysterical female voice called out, “Joe, no!”

 

I looked over, seeing the voice belonged to Jessica.  Tears welled in her eyes as she clung her son, Hans closer to her.  She watched helplessly as the man left, devastation written across her face.  I could only assume Joe was her husband.

 

I saw Nikki and her kids off to the side, all of them looking scared.  I felt as lost and helpless as they did.

 

Across the room, Zac’s eyes met mine in a mix of terror and sympathy all at once.  He broke eye contact with me long enough to nudge Penny toward the direction of her mother, before looking back at me and heading over.  

 

“I need to go help in the search,” he said, once he was close enough, and shook his head regretfully.

 

I raised my brows incredulously.

 

“What?  You’re going out alone?” I asked, knowing Taylor, Walker, and Joe were probably be a good distance away by now.  “Let me go with you.  Your mom can watch your kids..  Nat can help with Lucy, maybe,” I suggested, trying to plan it all out in my head quickly.  I really didn’t want to leave my sister, but I was also worried about Zac.

 

Zac stared at me a moment, seemingly contemplating it.  I could tell the last thing he wanted to do right now was leave his children; he’d just gotten them back.  It seemed he was hesitant to leave me, also, given his pause.

 

“No, don’t go Lindz!” Lucy protested, tugging on my arm for emphasis.

 

Zac glanced at Lucy, and then back at me.  She seemed to solidify whatever decision he’d been turning over in his head.

 

“No, please stay.  I’m taking a car so I can catch up to them,” he finally insisted, his eyes pleading with mine not to protest further.  Placing his hands on his daughter’s tear-stained cheeks, he planted a kiss on her head wordlessly.

 

“Be good for your sister.  No more running off,” he told Lucy, reaching out his hand to rub her upper arm.

 

Avery had been standing next to me wordlessly with Shepherd in front of her.  Her hands rested on his shoulders, protectively and she watched as Zac crouched down in front of his son.

 

“I’ll be back soon, bud.  Watch out for Junia, okay?” he told him, pulling him into a tight hug.  

 

Shepherd nodded silently, still traumatized by the flurry of activity going on around him.  Zac stood up, ruffling his son’s hair in affection.  He glanced at Avery apologetically before pulling her into a quick hug.

 

He moved to stand in front of me one last time.

 

“Keep them safe,” he told me with a serious look.  Before I could say another word or protest he leaned in, placing a kiss on my cheek and headed for the door.

 

Standing there open-mouthed, I watched feeling helpless as he walked outside into the deluge, nothing with him other than his gun. 

 

Shouldn’t he have something more with him?  I thought about how I’d tripped over his bag in the living room.  If he was going to go out on his own, it would be safer to at least have some supplies, even if he was planning to catch up to Taylor and the others.  I hadn’t seen any of them with anything except guns.

 

I turned to Avery, quickly.

 

“Take Junia for a second, please?” I asked her.  I handed over Zac’s daughter to her waiting arms before she even had a chance to verbally respond.

 

I turned to my sister.

 

“Lucy, stay with Avery,” I gripped her shoulders for a moment and looked into her eyes, before rushing away and into the living room.  I grabbed both Zac’s backpack and a flashlight that I found lying by his makeshift bed.  Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I made my way back through the kitchen to the door, trying to push past everyone.

 

“Zac, wait!” I shouted in the doorway, hoping to catch him in time.  I took a few steps outside into the pouring rain, and turned on the flashlight.  Squinting and shielding my eyes from the falling water, I could see him diagonally to my left.  He was just opening the door to a car that was parked in the driveway.  His head snapped in my direction, looking surprised to see me.

 

I ran the rest of the way toward him, removing the bag from my shoulder as I got closer.

 

“You forgot this,” I said, holding it out to him, breathlessly.

 

Zac took the bag from me, his features softening after the initial shock.  

 

“Thanks, Lindz.  You really didn’t have to,” he said, but his tone was grateful.  He opened his mouth to say more, but lightning lit the sky and his gaze shifted to something just beyond me.  I watched as his eyes widened.   
  
“Shit… Get in the car,” he instructed me as he grabbed my arm, pulling me toward him and the vehicle. I found myself crushed against his chest, his arm around me protectively.

 

“What?  Why?” I asked, confused.  I turned my head to where he was still looking.  His hold on me was loose enough that I was able to turn and shine my flashlight.  In the beam of light, I saw several infected people coming out from around the bus and heading for us across the lawn.  I saw a couple of them trip as they ran, and the light from my flashlight caught what looked like a pillow on the ground...

 

“Lindsey!!” I heard Lucy’s terrified voice shout from the doorway of the house.  I tore my gaze away from the mob and looked over, shining my flashlight and I saw her standing with Shepherd and Avery, who still had a crying Junia in her arms.

 

“Lucy!” I cried, desperately.  I moved to go toward her but Zac’s arm came around my waist in an instant, holding me back.  My flashlight clattered to the ground.

 

“No, Lindz, you can’t,” he told me, his voice a mix of fear and regret.

 

I fought against him for a brief moment, but his grip was too strong.  In another flash of lightning, I could see the enraged people were closing in on us quickly.  My eyes widened and I knew Zac was right. I’d never make it back to the house alive without them intercepting me.

 

I stopped struggling and allowed Zac to pull me toward the car.  I braced myself against the doorframe, looking over my shoulder.  I heard Lucy’s cries growing fainter, the sounds of the infected’s gagging and growls drowning her out.

 

“I’ll be back!!” I shouted to her, just before I heard the door to the Hanson’s house slam shut.  Zac pushed me gently to get into the car.  I scrambled across the driver’s seat and into the passenger’s seat, while Zac threw his backpack onto my lap and got in right behind me.

 

I moved the bag to the floor and looked over at him as he shut the door, watching horrified as blood splattered all over the window next to him from one of the infected people.  I heard Zac immediately engage the door locks, and he barely glanced my way as he started the car and backed out of the driveway quickly.

 

“We can’t leave them, Zac!   My sister….” I protested, staring at the house through the glow of the headlights.  The rageful people swarmed all around us, chasing after the car.  We’d reached the street now and Zac put the car in drive, the tires squealing as we started to head down the street and away from the house.  With the way they’d boarded up the home, I knew the rest of the group had to be safe, but I didn’t want to leave Lucy behind!  I hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to her.

 

“We can’t stay here, they’ll break through this car in minutes.  My mom and Avery won’t let anything happen to them,” Zac responded, but I could hear a hint of uncertainty in his voice.  I knew he wasn’t any happier about this predicament than I was.

 

I reluctantly turned away from my window as the house faded from view and glanced over at him, nervously.

 

His gaze met mine this time.  “We’ll come back, okay?” he told me, putting a hand over my own.  I looked ahead out the rain-covered windshield, swallowing hard with a nod, as I let his fingers lace through mine.  I held his hand tightly, my thoughts racing.

 

So much had happened since I’d awoken from my dream, like a nightmare come true.  It felt like it’d been hours.  Our group had dismantled almost as quickly as we’d all come together.  Now my sister and I were separated.  Zac was without his kids once again.  And several of us were on a wild goose chase to find two of Taylor and Natalie’s children.  I feared for all of us.

 

I barely registered I was shaking so bad that my teeth were chattering, until Zac’s thumb ran over the back of my hand, gently.  I looked over and met his eyes briefly, seeing concern there.

 

“There’s a sweatshirt in my bag,” he offered, jutting his chin towards it before putting his attention back on the road.  It was raining so hard now we could barely see anything even with the wipers on high.  

 

I let go of his hand to bend forward and unzip the backpack that was between my feet, and pulled out a hoodie that I threw over my head.  My chattering settled some but not completely, as I crossed my arms over my stomach.

 

“How are we going to find any of them in this?  I can’t even see.”  I squinted, trying to look through the cascades of water that were flowing down the windshield.  The blood that had been on Zac’s window was already long gone, the rain having washed it away.

 

Zac shook his head, “I’m not sure, but we have to try.  I saw Tay head this way, they can’t have gotten far in this storm.”

 

Lightning lit up the sky, and thunder rumbled.  I bit my lip nervously.

 

“Do you think River and Viggo….”  I didn’t want to finish my sentence, so I chewed on a fingernail.  I thought about the pillow on the ground and wondered if I should mention it.

 

Zac glanced over at me again, wearing a determined expression.  “They’re alive.  They have to be.”

 

I just nodded silently, before looking back out the window.  I wished I’d had time to find out more about what had happened from Lucy.  Even if I told him about the pillow, it wouldn’t do any good.  They could be anywhere by now.  I sighed, listening to the rain beat down on the car, feeling as miserable as the weather was.

 

Somehow, the rain started coming down even harder, and I saw Zac lean forward in his seat, squinting to see through the rain.

 

“Damnit,” he muttered, turning the wipers to the highest setting and slowing his speed.  Even that wasn’t enough, and I could feel myself tensing nervously as lightning seemed to flash relentlessly.

 

“Maybe we should pull over a minute?” I suggested.  I tried to look out my window to see if we were in a safe place away from infected people, but it was too dark.

 

Zac sighed.

 

“I really don’t want to, but we might have to.  I was hoping we could find the kids, or Tay, Joe, and Dad at the very least…” he trailed off.  

 

The two of us tried looking out the windows as we drove slower, seeing if there were any signs of any of them, but our visibility was obstructed by the wall of water running down the car.  We finally rolled to a stop on the side of the road.  Zac threw the car in park and leaned over the steering wheel, trying to see out the windshield.  Eventually, he sat back in his seat, defeated.

 

I glanced over at him as he ran his hands through his hair and inhaled, closing his eyes for a moment.  He let out a breath, rubbing his hands over his face. 

 

“Sorry,” he muttered, letting his fingers trail downward to his chin.  He steepled his hands together against his lips, trying to calm himself.

 

I reached out a hand, placing it on his shoulder to try to soothe him.

 

“Hey… it’s ok.  Isn’t it like you said?  We’ll find them,” I reassured him, giving his shoulder a slight squeeze before letting my hand fall back into my lap.

 

Zac let his hands drop and looked over at me apologetically.

 

“I know..  You’re right.  But shit, I didn’t want to have to leave Shep and Junia again either,” he admitted, running his hands over his thighs.

 

“We’ll come back.  Everyone couldn’t have gotten that far,” I reasoned.  “Maybe Viggo and River are hiding.  Maybe your brother’s search party had to take shelter to wait out the storm like we are right now.”  

 

Zac looked down at his lap, but nodded.

 

“Okay,” he conceded, and looked over at me, flashing a half-hearted smile.  It wasn’t very convincing, but I knew it was the best he could manage under the circumstances.

 

I couldn’t help but notice how we’d changed roles so quickly, both of us leaning on the other and being strong for the other when needed.  I took comfort in that, knowing that no matter what happened tonight, we’d be there supporting one another just as we had since this whole mess began.

  
The two of us sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the storm and watching the lightning flashes.  I snuggled deeper into the sweatshirt I’d put on, letting my head rest against the back of the seat.  It was the first time I’d really stopped since waking up in the middle of the night.  Even then, I found I couldn’t fully relax, despite feeling exhausted.  

 

After a little while, the rain seemed to let up some, the thunder settling to a dull roar.

 

“Looks a little better,” I remarked, looking out the window.

 

Zac gave a single nod with his head.

 

“Let’s get moving then.”  He shifted into drive and pulled back onto the street.  “If I take another right up here, it should start leading back toward the house, but a couple streets over.  We can try looking there,” he suggested.

 

“I wish we could just call them.  Do you have any idea where they’d go?” I asked.

 

Zac shrugged.  “If I were them, that’s exactly where I’d be headed.  Especially with that mob we saw outside.  They’d steer clear of that.”

 

I hoped he was right.

  
  
  



End file.
